


После Мистического Шторма (After The Arcane Storm by FanficsbyVe)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Став взрослым Великим, Охотник решает покинуть Сон Охотника навсегда. Однако, он не уйдёт из него без Куклы. События после концовки Начало Детства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пробуждение ото Сна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After The Arcane Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877998) by [FanficsbyVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Этот фик – результат желания написать порнографию про Куклу/Охотника, потом понимания, что в текущем состоянии Куклы подобные отношения весьма сомнительны. Поэтому я начала рассматривать разные способы поменять параметры, а потом мой парень и мой лучший друг (тоже фанаты Bloodborne) убедили меня написать это. Так что, по сути, это всё они виноваты. XD
> 
> В человеческой форме Куклу зовут Иветта, в честь актрисы озвучки Иветты Мурадасиловы, которая также озвучивала Деву в Чёрном в Demon Souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотник растёт, после чего он и Кукла покидают Сон Охотника.

\- Госпожа Иветта. Госпожа Иветта! Пожалуйста, подождите, будьте так добры...

Высокая женщина с серебряными волосами останавливается и поворачивается на звук. Она смотрит, как к ней подходит пожилая леди. Старушка движется торопливо, неуклюже принуждая своё ветхое тело идти по грубо мощёной улице. Для её преклонного возраста это очень утомительное упражнение, и молодая женщина мысленно молит о том, чтобы старушка не упала и не сломала себе что-нибудь, или того хуже.

К счастью, какая бы благосклонная сила не направляла её, старушке удалось остаться на ногах. Она добирается до женщины и почти тут же вкладывает в её ладони какой-то предмет. Это позолоченный медальон, и хотя она не просила об этом, она чувствует, что медальон много стоит для пожилой леди. Старушка поднимает на неё взгляд, её глаза светятся.

\- Маленький знак благодарности для Побеждающего Охотника. Пожалуйста, попросите Его, чтобы Он услышал мои молитвы о новом Золотом Веке для Ярнама.

Женщина с серебряными волосами кивает, понимая, что ответ даётся ей легче с каждым разом, как она его произносит:

\- Будьте спокойны, я передам. Он благодарит вас за вашу веру в него, дорогая леди.

Улыбка на лице старушки омолаживает её на несколько лет. Она благодарно кивает головой, прежде чем уйти. Высокая женщина смотрит ей вслед, прежде чем вырваться из размышлений. С минуту она рассматривает свою корзинку, наполненную едой, свёртками ткани и другими необходимыми вещами, и понимает, что эта жизнь становится для неё поразительно нормальной.

Она не всегда была такой. Она не всегда жила в этом месте. На протяжении целой вечности она даже не жила в этом плане существования, не испытывала её радостей и невзгод. Долгое время её даже нельзя было считать живой по меркам большинства людей.

Кукла никогда не думала, что сможет увидеть Ярнам. На протяжении большей части своего существования для неё он был где-то далеко, в другом мире, о котором её создатель Герман иногда упоминал мимоходом. Он описывал его как ужасающее место, заполненное сумасшедшими фанатиками и кровожадными человекозверями. Даже после того как Добрый Охотник убил Германа и уничтожил Лунное Присутствие, она не испытывала большого желания увидеть его. Тем не менее, судьба – ветреная хозяйка, у которой, по всей видимости, были свои весьма странные планы для неодушевлённого существа, живущего во сне.

Она была вполне довольна Сном Охотника. Здесь было безопасно, спокойно и тихо, всегда красиво, всегда полно неземного света. Теперь, когда ушли её создатель и его пособник, которым было Лунное Присутствие, Сон застыл, и она смирилась с тем, что проведёт вечность в одиночестве, заботясь о новом сердце, забившемся во Сне.

Она видела много Охотников, проходящих через Сон Охотника. Все они приходили бороться с чумой зверя по разным причинам. Большинство из них вело чувство долга или необходимость получить панацею от болезни, угрожавшей их жизни. Некоторые приходили ради приключений или престижа уничтожения экзотических противников. Всё это было не важно. Большинство из них погибало, немногие всё-таки пробуждались ото сна, и все они не видели в ней ничего более, чем просто инструмент для использования отголосков крови.

Пока не пришёл он. Добрый Охотник. Молодой застенчивый мужчина, прибывший в Ярнам ради Бледной Крови, которая могла продлить его жизнь. Ничем не примечательный и едва ли выделяющийся в бесконечном потоке страждущих, проходящих через ворота в Ад. Но именно он пробудил её и наполнил жизнью, которой её так долго лишали. Он разговаривал с ней по-доброму всякий раз, как он виделся с ней, проявлял искренний интерес к тому, как у неё дела, и относился к ней с уважением и достоинством, которые казались ей такими чуждыми после вечности проведённой под гнётом холодной, жестокой руки Германа. Это вызвало у неё новые чувства, эмоции, которые, как она теперь знает, были страхом того, что однажды Охотник уйдёт вместе с исчезновением Бледной Луны

Возможно, именно из-за этого она не пыталась остановить его от убийства её создателя. Из-за этого она задумалась, когда он уничтожил Лунное Присутствие. Попытки Доброго Охотника остановить проклятье зверя дали неожиданные результаты. Благодаря поглощению мистической крови и пуповин, а так же уровню озарения, который она даже не могла представить, он обрёл мудрость Великих, а вместе с ней – их форму и способности. Превратившись в интересную смесь человека и сверхъестественного существа, теперь именно он поддерживал Сон Охотника, и когда она поняла, что он также поддерживал её сознание, Кукла решила заботиться о нём, как она всегда заботилась о каждом Охотнике, приходившем в этот карманный план.

Долгое время всё было мирно. Она заботилась теперь уже об Охотнике-младенце, стараясь изо всех сил, пытаясь угадать его нужды. Она лелеяла и вскармливала его, радуясь от того, что с каждым днём он становился больше. В этом было определённое спокойствие и ритм, чувство тепла и безопасности, которых она никогда раньше не желала так сильно. Тем не менее, даже в их убежище ничто не могло оставаться постоянным вечно.

Она готова поклясться, что ощутила лёд внутри себя, когда впервые после долгого времени она услышала, как он заговорил с ней. Поначалу его слова были гортанными и трудноразличимыми, и она не была уверена, говорит ли он на языке Великих. Возможно, так оно и было, но со временем его голос стал более понятным. Несмотря на её первоначальные страхи, она с радостью встретила эту перемену. Она скучала по беседам с ним, и Сон Охотника казался куда более одиноким, когда здесь не с кем было поговорить.

Однако, это была не единственная перемена. С течением времени тело Охотника тоже начало трансформироваться. Поначалу он был лишь массой человеческих и инородных конечностей, пугающей и ужасной на вид. Каждый день она старалась помочь ему, как только могла, но он лишь рычал и требовал, чтобы она не подходила к нему, отказываясь даже от простейших средств для облегчения его агонии.

В то время она боялась за него. Боялась до глубины своего существа, что сущность, захватившая его, поглотит Охотника полностью. Может быть, мистические знания и озарения сведут его с ума? Или, может быть, он слишком сосредоточится на этом процессе и оторвёт себе ото сна, обрекая и её жизнь? Кукла сходила с ума от отчаяния, размышляя об этом, но когда она начала думать, что больше не выдержит этого напряжения, случилась самая странная вещь.

Кошмарные отростки и конечности перестали увеличиваться в численности. Вместо этого сильно изменённая масса плоти начала твердеть, открытые раны и слизь начали исчезать. Несколько дней спустя масса снова начала ворочаться и меняться, на этот раз умышленно придавая себе разные формы. Кукле потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что Охотник начал трансформировать сам себя, и она не узнавала ни одной из форм, которые он принимал. Скалящиеся чудовища с острыми зубами и густым серым мехом. Гладкие и мягкие на ощупь существа с синими глазами, которые видели в темноте. Воздушные разноцветные создания с прозрачными крыльями и большие чешуйчатые существа с настолько широкими крыльями, что они затмевали солнце.

Какое-то время Охотник трансформировался в новое существо каждый день. Тем не менее, он снова начал говорить с ней и, похоже, больше не испытывал боли, поэтому Кукла решила не спрашивать об этом. По крайней мере, до того дня, когда маленький Великий не принял пугающе знакомый вид снова. Она никогда не забудет утро, в которое она проснулась и пошла проведать Охотника, но вместо очередного чудовища нашла только очень усталого, очень голого человека, сидящего на полу мастерской. Он был бледен как простыня, но всё равно с ухмылкой триумфально заявил, что он вернулся. Она просто моргнула в ответ, прежде чем подойти к ближайшему сундуку, достать старую одежду Германа и обеспокоенно спросить, не холодно ли ему.

Охотник не остановился на восстановлении своей человеческой формы. Со временем он стал более умело менять свою внешность, проводя трансформацию безупречно и без боли. Вскоре после этого он начал манипулировать ещё и Сном Охотника. Свет и темнота приходили и уходили по его прихоти, во Сне появлялись и исчезали разные объекты, пейзаж менялся, стоило ему только подумать об этом. Кукла видела, как кровь Великих давала ему огромную силу, и Боги могли довольствоваться обычным сном лишь какое-то время...

Она помнит день, когда её сердце разбилось, когда Охотник выразил желание покинуть Сон Охотника и вернуться в реальный мир. В то время она не понимала чувства, которые вызвали у неё эти слова. Она знала лишь то, что странная жидкость вытекла из её глаза, быстро затвердев. В последний раз такая странная вещь произошла с ней, когда Охотник отдал ей маленький гребень, но ощущение было не тем же. Вместо радости она ощутила, что весь мир обрушился на неё, медленно сдавливая своим весом.

Кукла не могла винить Охотника за желание вернуться в реальный мир. В конце концов, этот мир был для него родным. Тем не менее, для неё этот Сон Охотника был всем, что она знала. У неё не было тела, в котором можно было бы проснуться, не было формы, которая поддерживала бы её за пределами этого карманного плана, управляемого Великим. Если она покинет его, она просто перестанет существовать. В это мгновение она поняла, что это была жертва, на которую она не могла пойти.

Кукла никогда раньше не задумывалась о смерти. А зачем ей? Её тело было создано из неодушевлённых материалов, которые не старели, а Сон был вечным по своей природе. Кроме того, идея того, что она может «уйти» не казалась такой уж плохой. Смерть была похожа на дрёму, которой она иногда придавалась, только лишённую снов и вечную. Не такая уж плохая судьба для маленького создания вроде Куклы, если подумать. Раньше эта простая мысль успокаивала её, но теперь всё было совсем не так просто.

С тех пор как Охотник вошёл в её жизнь, она изменилась. Она испытывала эмоции, о которых не знала раньше, и с такой силой, которую, как она думала, не может испытывать искусственная сущность. Даже если она была всего лишь Куклой, где-то в глубине души она знала, что во Сне Охотника она живая. По причинам, которые она не могла объяснить, она не могла смириться с мыслью о гибели вместе с ним. Она не хотела прекращать существовать и ощущать новые вещи. Сейчас как никогда она не хотела смерти.

Кукла озвучила это Охотнику, с большим жаром, чем, как ей казалось, она способна. Часть её содрогалась от того, что она делает что-то настолько возмутительное, но какой-то внутренний голос подсказывал ей, что её поведение совершенно обосновано. Всё это время она была верна. Верна Герману, даже когда он плохо обращался с ней. Верна множеству мужчин и женщин, которые проходили через Сон Охотника, переполненные страхом и вопросами. И она была особенно верна этому молодому человеку, который обращался с ней по-доброму, и который видел в ней нечто большее, чем неодушевлённый предмет. Именно благодаря нему она ощутила необходимость настоять на своём. Кукла не собиралась пробудиться только ради того, чтобы её отбросили в сторону и оставили увядать.

Тем более она удивилась, когда Охотник выглядел искренне задетым её словами. В то время она не понимала, почему. Но от его ответа её мысли закружились водоворотом. Он в самом деле намеревался покинуть Сон Охотника, но он не собирался сделать это, пожертвовав её жизнью. Она слишком многое значила для него. Он не собирался покидать её в разрушающемся карманном пространстве. Вместо этого, он собирался забрать Куклу с собой.

Она не могла поверить его словам. В конце концов, как она могла покинуть Сон, если у неё не было сосуда в реальном мире? Она была обычной Куклой, и даже если в Ярнаме существовала настоящая кукла, она сомневалась, что её сознание сможет пробудиться в безжизненном теле. И даже если это произойдёт, казалось сомнительным, что жители Ярнама адекватно воспримут существование живой и говорящей Куклы. Тем не менее, Охотник заверил её, что будет в порядке, и попросил просто довериться ему.

Наконец, настал тот день, когда Охотник сказал ей, что им пора уходить. Она помнит то жуткое ощущение в животе, словно тысяча змей ползала у неё внутри, которое Кукла испытывала в этот день. Тем не менее, она решила довериться ему. Она не протестовала, когда Охотник уложил её на кровать и укачал в сон, сказав, что когда она откроет глаза в следующий раз, она уже будет в Ярнаме.

Кукла очень смутно помнит переход. Он был похож на сон, беспорядочный и очень странный, но в то же время невероятно крепкий. Чётко она может вспомнить лишь короткое мгновение, когда казалось, что она плывёт через космос и видит всё и ничего одновременно. Даже сейчас она задаётся вопросом, было ли это проявление разума Доброго Охотника или, по крайней мере, взгляд на мир в его сознании. Она не может сказать наверняка. Она знает лишь то, что в какой-то момент всё вокруг неё стало темнее, и ей захотелось открыть глаза.

Первое, что она почувствовала, это невероятный холод и грязные простыни под ней. Кукла подскочила, и крик, который, казалось, умер у неё в горле, чуть было не вернулся, когда она поняла, что лежит в запущенном полевом госпитале, окружена трубками, носилками и ржавыми иглами со всех сторон. Это напугало её настолько, что ей потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять кое-что ещё более тревожное.

Когда Кукла наконец-то посмотрела на свои руки, её взгляд застыл. Шариковые шарниры, которые она привыкла видеть на своих пальцах, исчезли. Повинуясь инстинкту, её ладони поднялись к лицу, и от прикосновения у неё по спине пробежал холод. Пальцы встретил не знакомый холодный гладкий фарфор. Вместо него она ощущала тёплую кожу, а когда её ладонь опустилась на грудь, она почувствовала медленно пульсирующее сердце под ней.

Кукла была уверена, что снова бы закричала в этот момент, если бы не поняла наконец, что Охотник стоит рядом с ней. Он успокоил её и сказал, что всё объяснит позже, после того, как они уйдут отсюда в другое временное убежище. Охотник взял её за руку и помог подняться с кровати. Он протянул ей одежду, поразительно похожую на её старое платье, и Кукла не осмелилась спрашивать у него, где он его нашёл. Она была благодарна за хоть какую-то защиту от холода, помимо тонкого нижнего белья. Когда она оделась, мысленно благодаря Охотника за то, что он на это время отвернулся, Кукла позволила ему сопроводить её из ужасной клиники по улицам Ярнама.

Она вспоминает, что первое, что её поразило в Ярнаме, было то, насколько тёмным и искажённым выглядел город. Здесь не было приятного тусклого света, как во Сне Охотника. Этот мир, заполненный покосившимися домами и улицами, похожими на лабиринты, утопал в темнейшем оттенке синего, подсвеченного невероятно бледной луной на беззвёздном небе. Запахи, атаковавшие её нос, были одновременно неприятными и ясными, а шумы, которые она слышала, были не похожи ни на что из того, что она знала. Этот новый, переполняющий впечатлениями мир казался грубее Сна Охотника, и гораздо страшнее.

Она крепко цеплялась за руку Охотника, пока он вёл её через это странное место. Кукла почувствовала огромное облегчение, когда после ужасного спуска по ветхой шахте, он провёл её через двери в запущенный на вид сад. В то время, будучи усталой и сбитой с толку, она лишь смутно отметила про себя, насколько знакомо выглядело здание, к которому они направлялись. Она просто была благодарна, что теперь находится в не таком ужасном месте, как тот госпиталь. Она прилегла на кое-как собранную кровать, которую Охотник предложил ей, и закрыла глаза, провалившись в яркий нервный сон.

Со следующего утра началось обучение. Охотник встал раньше неё и приготовил для них простой завтрак из хлеба, фруктов и чая. Это был первый раз в её жизни, когда она ела и пила. Пока они сидели в тишине, и она медленно привыкала к новым движениям, жеванию и глотанию, Кукла наконец-то набралась смелости, чтобы спросить у него то, что она не могла заставить себя спросить вчера. Каким образом ему удалось пробудить её в Ярнаме?

Её компаньон был настроен открыть всю правду, какой бы неприятной она не была. Она действительно больше не была Куклой. Её новое тело было человеческим, или, по крайней мере, человеческим в той мере, в которой его может воплотить Великий. Охотнику удалось найти Прислужницу Небес и вернул ей человеческую форму, которая у неё когда-то была. Поскольку разум давно погиб в этом теле, он смог преобразить его по собственному желанию. Используя Птумерианскую и его собственную кровь, он воссоздал тело по её образу и, когда его работа была завершена, вытянул сознание Куклы из Сна Охотника и поместил его в этот новый сосуд.

Кукла молча слушала его объяснения. «Человек». К этому моменту она почти не знала, что это звание влечёт за собой. Мир до сих пор был для неё вихрем новых ощущений, которые каким-то образом атаковали её гораздо сильнее в этом теле. Даже когда она просто сидела она ощущала странные боли и спазмы, которых она никогда не чувствовала раньше, и мысль о том, что они теперь будут преследовать её постоянно в то время была очень пугающей.

Охотник, судя по всему, всё это прекрасно понимал и немедленно принялся учить её разным новым вещам. Он объяснил ей, что она должна регулярно есть, хотя бы три раза в день, чтобы поддерживать работу её нового тела. Он также сказал, что неиспользованные остатки еды и напитков естественным образом будут выходить из её тела раз в несколько часов, и что она может облегчиться на улице или в уборной. Кроме того, он сказал, что отныне сон станет для неё одной из необходимых потребностей, и если она не будет спать, она будет плохо чувствовать. Но, что важнее всего, он заверил её в том, что со временем она привыкнет ко всему этому и сможет утолять свои потребности, даже не задумываясь о них.

Поначалу Кукла не поверила ему. В конце концов, как она могла постоянно помнить столько вещей, за которыми нужно следить? Как она могла справиться со всеми этими запахами, звуками, картинами, вкусами и ощущениями, которые были настолько непомерными, что у неё болела голова? В этот момент она задалась вопросом о том, не было ли решение покинуть Сон Охотника ошибкой, и это ощущение лишь усилилось позднее в тот же день.

Хотя Охотник сказал ей, что ей не стоит спешить, привыкая к её новому положению, что-то внутри Куклы не желало затихать. Это место выглядело как сверхъестественно точная копия Сна Охотника, и что-то подсказывало ей, что этому была причина. Сильный позыв подталкивал её исследовать это место, искать ответы и каким-нибудь образом успокоить этот новый неутихающий зуд в её голове.

Поначалу её поиски почти ничего не принесли. Она нашла несколько книг и записок, и с удивлением узнала в них почерк Германа. Тем не менее, она не умела читать, поэтому толку от них было немного. Но это было не важно. Продолжая своё исследование дома, она начала обнаруживать больше вещей, которые, как она помнила, принадлежали её хозяину. Трость, трубка, его старая шляпа... С каждой новой находкой ощущение того, что Герман когда-то жил здесь, становилось всё сильнее, и когда её любопытство привело Куклу к странно лежащему выцветшему покрывалу, всё её существо наполнилось ощущением ужаса.

Она не могла понять, чем он вызван, но часть её не хотела касаться ткани. Странный внутренний голос (теперь она знает, что это была её интуиция) предупредил, что под покрывалом лежало что-то, что ей не понравится. Что-то, что встревожит её ещё больше. Новоявленная любознательность Куклы, однако, говорила ей, что предмет, лежащий под покрывалом, может помочь раскрыть тайны этого места. Кроме того, даже если ей не понравятся ответы, разве правда не предпочтительнее лжи? Эта мысль подтолкнула её вперёд, её пальцы ухватили ткань и потянули её в сторону.

Даже сейчас Кукла не может описать словами то, что она увидела. Когда покрывало спало, она неожиданно обнаружила, что смотрит на собственное отражение. Однако, копия, которую она видела, была создана не зеркальной поверхностью. Пусть она и была похожа на неё во всём, волосы куклы были тусклыми и вялыми, а её глаза были лишены жизни. Бледная кожа была создана из гладкого холодного фарфора. И когда Кукла взглянула вниз, она увидела знакомые шарниры на её руках.

Должно быть, она закричала достаточно громко, чтобы её было слышно вне дома. За считанные секунды Охотник прибежал к ней на помощь. Его вопрос о том, что произошло, однако, умер на середине слова, когда он увидел сцену перед собой. Он молча подошёл к Кукле, почти нерешительно обнял её. В то время она не поняла смысл жеста, но заметила, что её дрожь стихла, а сердце перестало бешено стучать в груди. Она не двигалась, позволяя ему держать её, продолжая смотреть на чудовищное открытие, которое она только что сделала.

Когда дыхание Куклы вернулось в норму, и она снова смогла говорить, она повернулась к Охотнику. Используя тон, на который, как ей казалось, она не способна, Кукла потребовала сказать ей, знал ли он об этом. Охотник признался, что знал, и объяснил, что обнаружил эту куклу вместе с третью пуповины Великого, когда впервые пришёл сюда. Он не знал, для чего именно была создана кукла, но предполагал, что её неодушевлённая версия и этот дом когда-то принадлежали Герману и послужили основой для создания Сна Охотника. Это объяснение выглядело достаточно правдоподобным, но по какой-то причине Кукла поняла, что её оно совершенно не удовлетворяет.

Она вяло подошла к столу, на котором она оставила записи Германа, подняла бумаги и с силой втолкнула их в ладони Охотника. Кукла потребовала, чтобы он прочитал их для неё, чтобы узнать, если там что-нибудь про её находку. Если Охотник был прав, и она действительно родилась из этого тела, почему Герман оставил её здесь? Сколько она себя помнила, её хозяин никогда не проявлял симпатии к ней. Почему он держал в своём доме вещь, которая была ему настолько ненавистна? Ей нужно было знать, если она надеялась обрести хоть какой-то душевный покой.

Повинуясь её просьбе, Охотник начал читать. Страница за страницей, история начала формироваться. История о человеке, который когда-то был простым мастером игрушек, умело создававший превосходные механизмы и структуры в Ярнаме. Человек, который был в городе, когда Чума Зверей впервые пронеслась по улицам, и который выступил на помощь Лечащей Церкви, когда никто другой не смог. Человек, который потерял себя в Охоте и поиске Таинственных знаний. Через какое-то время появились упоминания о его подмастерье, женщине по имени Мария. Кукла была поражена, увидев, что Охотник узнал это имя, и с удивлением он подтвердил, что встретил эту женщину во время Охоты и убил её, когда она напала на него. Он объяснил, что заметил неестественное сходство между Куклой и Марией, но до сих пор не задумывался об этом. Неожиданно, он сам очень заинтересовался дневником Германа. Они читали его вместе, и целые страницы были посвящены этой женщине, которая пришла к Герману из Кейнхёрста, чтобы учиться охотиться на зверей. В словах ощущалась неразделённое желание, граничащее с помешательством, и, наконец, появилась она. Или, по крайней мере, Кукла, лежащая в углу. Человек, который не мог заполучить желанную женщину, использовал всё своё мастерство для создания куклы, носящей её облик, при этом разыскивая какой-нибудь способ вдохнуть в неё жизнь.

С каждым прочитанным словом Кукла ощущала что-то внутри себя. Странный, неприятный жар, который скоро начал доходить до кипения. В то время она не понимала, что это, но зато она быстро поняла, что он связан с Германом.

Кукла, лежащая в углу, была его творением. Зеркальным отражением его подмастерья, которую он возжелал. Подмастерья, которой, как она теперь поняла, Кукла никогда не была и никогда не могла быть. Теперь она понимала, почему Герман возненавидел её. Не имело значения то, что она безропотно любила его и помогала ему изо всех сил. Она была существом, которое выглядело как Мария, но не была Марией, хотя в том была не её вина, и за это Герман, по всей видимости, никогда не мог простить её.

Охотник понял, что Кукла была в плохом состоянии, и снова потянулся к ней. Но на этот раз она не захотела, чтобы её трогали. Кукла вырвалась из его объятия, продолжая обдумывать то, что она только что узнала. Казалось, что огонь внутри неё растёт, и, неожиданно, невинный вопрос её компаньона о том, в порядке ли она, вызвал необходимость направить его на кого-нибудь. Кукла яростно рявкнула в ответ, вымещая злость, накопившуюся из-за чувства несправедливости, которое она ощущала впервые в жизни.

\- Я не просила существовать! – кричала она ему. – Я не просила внешность его ученицы! Я не хотела быть такой как эта... Мария! Я не просила быть чем-то помимо того, на что он надеялся! Даже если он скучал по ней... Даже если ему было больно видеть меня и знать, что я не была Марией... Он не должен был так обращаться со мной! Вести себя так, словно я была просто какая-то... вещь, которая вообще ничего не чувствует! Это ужасно! Это отвратительно! Это просто так... несправедливо!

Впервые в своей жизни она ощущала гнев и впервые она проронила настоящую, человеческую слезу. Ощущение было такое, словно внутри неё бушевал огонь, сжигая её тело и быстро поглощая все остальные эмоции. В это мгновение она даже желала, чтобы этот огонь был настоящим, чтобы она могла использовать его и сжечь эту ужасную безжизненную куклу.

К счастью, Охотнику удалось отговорить её от этого. Он сказал, что Герман действительно поступил неправильно и совершенно непростительно. «Вообще-то», сказал он, «я не думаю, что тебе стоит прощать его». Но даже в этом случае, безжизненная кукла, лежащая в комнате, имела значение. Она была напоминанием о человеке, который не имел никакого отношения проступкам, совершённым Германом в отношении Куклы. Охотник сказал, что, на его взгляд, осквернять память о невинном человеке было бы неправильно.

Насколько бы сильна не была её ярость, Кукла поняла, что он прав. Мария не имела отношения к несправедливому отношению к ней. Она умерла задолго до того, как Кукла была создана. Мария и воспоминания о ней не заслуживали того, чтобы стать объектами её гнева. Но даже это не меняло тот факт, что Кукла находила безжизненную куклу невыносимым зрелищем. Поэтому она настояла на том, чтобы Охотник убрал куклу куда-нибудь с глаз долой. Он не протестовал, и когда её безжизненный двойник был спрятан, Кукла не знала, плакать ли ей или улыбаться.

Чтобы отвлечь её от дурных мыслей, Охотник задал ей самый странный вопрос, который ей доводилось слышать до этого момента. Он сказал, что теперь, когда она стала человеком, ему казалось неправильным называть её просто Куклой. У людей были имена, имена личные, а не как у объектов. Даже у него было другое имя, как она узнала, не все называли его «Охотником». Поэтому он спросил, какое имя она хотела бы выбрать себе.

Кукла понятия не имела, что ответить на это. Даже в её новом человеческом теле она до сих пор рассматривала себя тем же существом, каким она была раньше. Она не знала, как ещё её называть. Охотник с радостью предоставил ей информацию о женских именах, но в тот момент Кукла была настолько смятена всеми этими колоссальными переменами, что ей было совершенно всё равно.

Следующие несколько месяцев были для неё настоящей адской пыткой. Хотя её новое тело было достаточно крепким, она обнаружила, что теперь она значительно уязвимее для жары и холода. Ей не нравился тот факт, что она потела, если слишком долго упражнялась, или теряла ощущение тела, если носила слишком тонкую одежду. Она ненавидела то, что одежда пачкалась, и её приходилось регулярно менять, или то, что её кожа покрывалась царапинами и ссадинами, если она не была осторожна. Она часто забывала, когда ела, пила или облегчалась в последний раз, что иногда приводило к очень постыдным ситуациям.

Хуже всех было то утро, когда Кукла проснулась, обнаружила, что у неё мокро между ног, и увидела кровь на простыне. Она закричала достаточно громко, чтобы разбудить Охотника, и ему потребовался как минимум час, чтобы успокоить её и объяснить, что она не умрёт. Он помог ей убраться, дал ей специальные бинты и, оставив для неё немного чая и болеутоляющего для ужасных спазмов в животе, которые она ощущала, сходил за книгой по биологии, в которой описывался процесс под названием «mensus». Для Куклы было большим облегчением то, что кровопотеря оказалась не смертельно опасной, но в то время её гораздо больше ужаснула новость о том, что теперь на протяжении недели каждый месяц у неё будет идти кровь.

Потом, были другие люди. Территория вокруг мастерской принадлежала Соборному Округу. Он всё ещё был населён членами Церкви Исцеления, а так же владельцами множества лавок и магазинов, которые обеспечивали их. Кукла всегда встречала людей, когда они с Охотником отправлялись за едой и нужными вещами. Каждый раз она молила о том, чтобы они не пытались заговорить с ней. Она понятия не имела, как поддерживать разговор, как делать вообще что-либо, кроме служения Охотникам, и она была уверена, что люди осуждают её за странную внешность и поведение каждым своим взглядом.

Размышления обо всём этом расстроили её ещё больше, а возможность ощущать это каким-то образом усугубила положение. Эмоции для неё были чем-то странным и переполняющим. У неё были эмоции, когда она оставалась обычной Куклой, разумеется, но за исключением необоримой любви и заботы к Охотникам, проходящим через Сон, другие эмоции обычно были заглушены. В этом человеческом теле эмоции присутствовали постоянно, они были сильными, всепоглощающими и постоянно изменяющимися, зачастую слишком резко для неё, и Кукла неоднократно мечтала о том, чтобы всё было так же просто, как во Сне Охотника.

Единственным, кто удерживало её от того, чтобы поставить крест на этой жизни, был Охотник. С той же преданностью, с которой она выхаживала его, когда он был новорождённым Великим, Охотник заботился о ней. Он был рядом с Куклой денно и нощно, помогал ей справиться с каждым тяжёлым моментом. Он никогда не терял терпение, сколько бы раз она ни ранила себя, ни заболевала от того, забывала заботиться о себе, или ни оказывалась в очередном постыдное положении. Охотник не только помогал ей, никогда не злясь и не расстраиваясь из-за неё, но и научил её множеству новых вещей.

Он научил её читать и писать, позволив собирать информацию самостоятельно. Он побуждал её общаться с людьми в Ярнаме, показывая ей множество способов, которыми можно было бы вести беседу на множество тем. Она даже научилась некоторым базовым хозяйственным навыкам, таким как чистка одежды, работа в саду, обработка ран, как готовить еду и мастерить оружие. Прогресс шёл медленно, но под его руководством она продолжала учиться, двигаясь к неопределённому будущему.

Прошло несчётное количество времени, заполненного постоянными пробами и ошибками, и в один прекрасный день Кукла обнаружила, что её положение действительно становится лучше. Поначалу это проявлялось в мелочах, например, она инстинктивно шла за едой или питьём, когда у неё бурчало в животе, ощущала приближение своих месячных и принимала меры, чтобы они не запачкали её одежду, и заранее шла в уборную. Но со временем Кукла заметила, что и другие аспекты её жизни начали казаться более естественными. Например, ощущение того, что ей нужно помыться и постирать одежду после особенно насыщенного дня, или возможность свободно беседовать с людьми, которых она встретила, ни о чём не задумываясь. Со временем её руки стали более ловкими и покрылись мозолями, и она обнаружила, что может помогать Охотнику с некоторыми делами в их временном доме, не получая ссадины и порезы.

Кроме того, улучшилось её восприятие окружающего мира. Постоянный поток эмоций начал казаться естественным, и вместо того чтобы пытаться его подавить, Кукла окунулась в него и доверилась им. Она позволила эмоциям вести себя через ежедневные дела и комбинировала их с информацией, которую она получала из окружения. Чтение стало даваться ей гораздо легче, и она начала поглощать книги, как для информации, так и для развлечения, вбирая все знания, какие она могла найти. Она даже нашла другие занятия, которым придавалась просто ради развлечения, например, вышивание, выращивание цветов и рисование.

К тому времени как подошла первая годовщина её прибытия в Ярнам, Кукла прекрасно понимала, что она уже не та же личность, что раньше. Хотя во многих вопросах связанных с людьми она до сих пор была невежественна, её повседневная жизнь стала вполне терпимой, зачастую даже приятной. Новое тело казалось родным, и теперь она заботилась о нём самостоятельно. Хотя Кукла знала, что ей потребуется ещё много времени, она также поняла, что начинает чувствовать удовлетворение от своей человеческой жизни. И когда эта мысль перестала казаться чуждой, она знала, что осталось одно дело, которое ей нужно сделать.

Как-то ночью, когда Охотник спал, Кукла решила покончить с ним. Настолько тихо, насколько позволяло ей двигаться её тело, она начала рыскать по старой мастерской. Она обыскивала каждый закоулок, пока наконец-то не наткнулась на старый тяжёлый сундук, стоящий на улице. Напрягаясь изо всех сил, она подняла крышку, и лунный свет озарил предмет её поисков.

Безжизненная кукла была довольно тяжёлой. Не удивительно, учитывая, сколько материалов затратил Герман, создавая эту копию в натуральную величину. Когда попытки тащить стали слишком напряжёнными, Кукла просто схватила обе руки своего двойника и затащила к себе на плечи, взвалив тело на спину. Добившись этого, она начала идти в сторону кладбища Ярнама, готовясь исполнить план, который уже какое-то время формировался у неё.

На кладбище было тихо и пустынно, когда она добралась туда. Кукла была рада этому; гораздо проще было сделать это, если никто не станет задавать вопросы. Она ненадолго сбросила свою ношу, чтобы поискать лопату, и начала идти мимо надгробных камней, внимательно читая каждый из них. Когда она нашла подходящее пустое место, она сняла свою накидку и, мысленно приготовившись, начала копать.

Работа была тяжёлой и утомительной. Не привыкнув к такому продолжительному ручному труду, Кукла ощущала, как боль начинает формироваться в её руках и спине. Скоро её ладони начали кровоточить, и она была уверена, что утром найдёт в них кучу заноз. Однако, ей было всё равно. Она не собиралась останавливаться, пока не закончит то, ради чего пришла сюда.

После, казалось, нескольких часов борьбы с мёртвой землёй, ей наконец-то удалось создать неглубокую яму длиной в человеческий рост. Удостоверившись в этом, она вернулась к плащу, подтащила своего двойника к яме и уложила в неё, разместив так, как обычно размещают труп в гробу. Снова ухватив лопату, Кукла посмотрела на безжизненную куклу в последний раз, и там, где раньше она ощущала ужас, теперь она не ощутила абсолютно ничего.

Эта штука не могла навредить ей. Она была мастерски изготовлена по образу давно погибшей женщины. Было бы вполне честно устроить для неё похороны, чтобы навсегда разорвать связь с ней и с женщиной, чью внешность она копировала. В конце концов, Кукла не была ей. Она не была ни Марией, ни безжизненной куклой, которая теперь лежала в открытой могиле. Никогда не была и никогда не станет ей. Она была собственной личностью, порождённой во сне и теперь получившая тело из плоти.

\- Я больше не обычная Кукла, - шепнула она могиле. – Я никогда не была обычной Куклой. Меня зовут Иветта...

Она тихо улыбнулась, произнося это имя. Несколько месяцев назад она наконец-то нашла ответ на вопрос, который задал ей Охотник. Он учил её читать, и она наткнулась на имя в книге о Великобритании, родной стране Охотника. Ей понравилось, как звучит это имя, и она расспросила его о нём. Охотник объяснил, что это довольно распространённое женское имя, уменьшительно-ласкательная форма от Евы, известной личности из религиозной мифологии его страны. Оно означало «та что живёт». Кукла улыбнулась. Наконец-то она знала, какое имя хотела носить в этой новой жизни.

\- Меня зовут Иветта, и я живая.

С этими словами она начала закидывать землёй безжизненную куклу. Когда могила была полностью засыпана, она произнесла молитву, для Куклы и для Марии, и пожелала добра её душе, где бы она ни находилась. После этого Иветта поднялась и направилась домой, оставив прошло позади, чтобы больше не возвращаться к нему.

Это произошло год назад. Прошло уже два года с тех пор, как она покинула Сон Охотника, и иногда Кукле было тяжело вспомнить некоторые подробности о нём. Её жизнь в те времена казалась такой примитивной, такой ограниченной. Она была уверена, что счастлива, но теперь она знала, что сейчас ни за что не согласилась бы на такое существование.

Она бы скучала по этому миру, даже по такому коварному городу, как Ярнам. Она бы скучала по весенним цветам и разноцветным листьям осени, по снегу зимой и по тёплым лучам солнца летом. По вкусу горячего чая и сладости пирожных. По возможности ощущать столько разных эмоций и делиться ими с другими людьми. По чувству завершённости, когда заканчиваешь работу, или по воображаемым мирам, которые она посещала, когда читала. Она бы ни за что не отдала эти вещи, даже за безопасность Сна Охотника...

Прогуливаясь по улицам, она задерживалась возле некоторых лоточников, разглядывая их товары. Ей всегда нравился широкий выбор вещей, которые здесь продавали, и, похоже, она была не единственной. Вскоре к ней присоединилась другая женщина. Поначалу Иветта не обращала на неё особого внимания, но приятная тишина, с которой она рассматривала очередной прилавок, вскоре была нарушена. Воздух пронзила ругань, и женщина начала громко спорить с одним из торговцев. Кукла не могла не поднять на них взгляд. Она готова была поклясться, что слышала голос этой женщины раньше...

Её глаза округлились. Рядом с ней стояла женщина в возрасте, с тёмно-коричневой кожей и черными, как смоль, волосами, в которые уже закралась седина. Её лицо говорило о возрасте и опыте, но чёрные глаза всё ещё несли яростное выражение женщины, которая отказывается проигрывать сражение. Иветта вздохнула. Неужели это...

\- Я сказал, мы таким как ты не продаём!  
\- Что значит, «таким как я»? Людям, которые отдали свою молодость, защищая всех вас от Чумы Зверя? В таком случае, интересно, зачем мне вообще тебе платить! Мои деньги – это щедрость с моей стороны!  
\- Ха, такие как ты никогда ни за что не платят! Вы просто грязные чужеземцы, наползли сюда один Идон знает откуда, чтобы присосаться к священной крови Церкви Исцеления! Будь моя воля, я бы вас всех гнал из этого города как вшивых волков!  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты мог бы даже напугать вшивого волка, не говоря уже обо мне. Просто дай мне мою еду, я заплачу тебе и пойду дальше, забыв о твоей неблагодарной шкуре.  
\- Пошла вон отсюда, попрошайка чернокожая, или я тебя выпорю как бродячую шавку!

Кукла молча слушала перепалку, но внутри она начала закипать от негодования. Она прожила здесь достаточно долго, чтобы понять несправедливость, которая здесь происходит. Лоточник отказывался продать этой женщине еду просто потому, что она была родом не из Ярнама, хотя она была готова честно заплатить ему, как и все остальные покупатели. Она знала, что это не справедливо по отношению к женщине. К тому же для лоточника такая позиция выглядела очень недальновидной. Если он пытается заработать деньги, какое ему дело, кто покупает его товары? Иветта покачала головой, прежде чем сделать шаг к спорщикам.

Она осторожно оттеснила женщину и вежливо улыбнулась лоточнику, вынув из своей корзинки несколько монет.

\- Добрый день, сэр, можно мне два пирога с мясом и имбирное пиво?

Почти мгновенно мужчина улыбнулся ей в ответ, откровенно игнорируя темнокожую женщину.

\- Разумеется, Мисс. Мои пироги лучшие во всём Ярнаме!

Она ничего не говорит, когда передаёт ему деньги. Она аккуратно принимает еду, которую лоточник пихает в её руки, и, не моргнув глазом, протягивает покупки стоящей в стороне женщине. На лицо женщины искреннее удивление. Лицо лоточника превращается в яростную гримасу.

\- Ты что такое делаешь?

Кукла знает, что сейчас она может просто уйти. Пожалуй, это было бы лучшим решением. Однако, обида от несправедливости этой ситуации ещё не успела остыть, и её гуманизм берёт верх вместе с желанием заслуженно наказать. Поэтому она остаётся и отвечает спокойным, невинным голосом.

\- Я просто купила еду, которую вы продаёте.

Её ответ ничуть не улучшает настроение лоточника.

\- Ты только что отдала мою еду чужестранке, идиотка! Они не заслуживают нашей милостыни!

Мысленно Кукла закатывает глаза, но она и раньше не могла удержаться от этой игры, а сейчас и подавно. Когда она ещё испытывала трудности, привыкая к своему человеческому телу, она часто не подозревала, как вести себя с людьми, которые вели себя с ней грубо или по-хамски. Не зная, как ещё на это ответить, она продолжала оставаться спокойной и вежливой. Однако, по мере того, как её опыт общения с людьми рос, она быстро поняла, что спокойствие и дружелюбие всегда сбивали с толку того, кто пытался её провоцировать, и это позволяло одержать верх. И когда её способность общаться и чувство юмора развились достаточно хорошо, она начала находить такие ситуации дьявольски занятными.

Теперь, когда ей не терпелось вступить в эту перепалку, она наклонила голову набок, разыгрывая удивление.

\- Разве те, кто просит милостыню, предлагают вам заплатить за ваши товары?  
\- Смысл не в этом. – Как она и ожидала, мужчина не уловил её сарказм и ответил так, словно разговаривал с ребёнком. – Эти чужестранцы пытаются нажиться на вещах, к созданию которых они даже не притрагивались. На чём-то великом, на что у них нет никакого права. Ты выглядишь как милая юная леди, и такие как ты обычно ведомы эмоциями, но не позволяй их мольбам обмануть тебя. Я не позволю порядочной и честной женщине тратить еду на них. Это неподобающе.

Заметив, что он остановился, она сладким голосом ответила.

\- Прошу прощения, но я этого не могу понять. Я действительно невинная юная леди и совсем плохо знаю этот мир. Но мне казалось, что для вас целью транзакции было получение денег, как можно больше, за товары, которые вы продаёте. Когда товар продан, покупатель волен делать с ним всё что пожелает. Итак, я могла бы съесть ваши пироги сама, скормить их бродячей собаке, выбросить в мусор или просто оставить на тротуаре, чтобы они испортились. В моём случае я купила их для этой женщины. Поскольку мои деньги уже у вас, вы не можете оспаривать моё решение о том, как я распоряжусь вашими товарами. Разве рыночная торговля не так работает?

Быстрый взгляд в сторону подтвердил, что чужестранка начала ухмыляться. Она уже давно поняла то, что лоточник уловил лишь сейчас. До мужчины дошло, что его выставляют идиотом, и его лицо стало похожим на помидор. Он угрожающе шагнул в её направлении, и Кукла тут же почувствовала, как женщина рядом с ней принимает боевую стойку. Она же, с другой стороны, не сдвинулась ни на дюйм когда мужчина начал ворчать на неё.

\- Думаешь, ты такая умная, а, прошмандовка? Умных слов в книжке начиталась? Ну так именно такие как ты портят этот город! С этой вашей «просвещённой» чушью о том, что все люди равны! С вашим упорным желанием помогать тем, кто того не заслуживает! Ты позор для своей семьи, для Ярнама и для всех женщин! Мне жаль того несчастного дурака, который решит взять тебя в жёны! Такая женщина как ты быстро сведёт его в могилу!

К этому времени Кукла заметила, как на губах лоточника начала скапливаться пена. Тем не менее, она знала, что он именно там, где ей было нужно. Она с трудом подавила взгляд отвращения и вместо этого снова улыбнулась, отвечая спокойным и мягким голосом.

\- Сэр, прошу вас. Успокойтесь. Вы выглядите как очень милый человек, но я просто не могу разговаривать с вами, когда вы настолько ведомы эмоциями. Это неподобающе.

Мужчина выпучил глаза, и было очевидно, что он готов взорваться, но какие бы слова он не хотел бросить в неё, они превратились в бессвязный горловой звук. Лоточник уставился на неё, скептически и злобно, и Иветта готова была поклясться, что заметила, как он сдулся. Однако, короткая тишина долго не продержалась, и она с трудом сохранила выражение лица, когда услышала фырканье рядом с собой, а вслед за ним громкий хохот. Женщина хваталась за бок, от смеха у неё брызнули слёзы из глаз, и теперь она даже не пыталась скрывать, насколько ей эта ситуация доставляла удовольствие. Кукле удалось сохранить хладнокровие, но внутренне она была переполнена ехидным восторгом от того, что ей удалось поставить этого узколобого мужчину на место. Тем не менее, она вежливо кивнула ему, прежде чем взглянуть на небо.

\- О боже, только посмотрите, сколько уже времени. Мне пора идти домой. Надо ещё успеть подготовить могилу для мужа.

С этими словами она протянула покупки женщине, прежде чем уйти. Леди последовала за ней и широкими шагами вскоре догнала её. Она посмотрела Иветте в глаза с серьёзным выражением.

\- Тебе не нужно было делать это для меня.

Кукла взглянула на неё с тем же выражением, на минуту её весёлость исчезла.

\- Я так не думаю, Мисс. У него не было права так поступать.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Всегда будут люди, которые думают, что они могут так со мной поступать. Я родилась не в этих краях, и в моём случае это заметно. Тем не менее, я благодарю тебя. Нечасто жители Ярнама проявляют доброту.  
\- Мне жаль это слышать, - огорчённо сказала Кукла.  
\- Я уже привыкла. – Усмехнулась женщина, демонстрируя ряд белых зубов. – Индустрия Ярнама порождает не самых великодушных людей. Поверь мне, добрейшим существом, которое мне доводилось встречать, была Кукла... Она была почти такой же милой, как ты.

На мгновение Кукла застыла. Её бледные глаза округлились, когда она посмотрела на женщину. Она видела лица множества Охотников, проходивших мимо неё во Сне. Одно из них задержалось. Оно было гораздо моложе, чем у женщины перед ней, но с такими же чертами. Каковы шансы на то, что она ошибалась?

Женщина заметила выражение на её лице и покачала головой.

\- Не слушай эту старую ворону, - виновато сказала она. – Я раньше жила в этом городе, сейчас просто еду через него. А ты всего лишь напомнила мне одну мою старую знакомую...

Кукла почувствовала, как сердце бешено застучало в её груди. Теперь она знала. Знала, кто эта женщина! Это старый друг, добрая и храбрая Охотница, которую она в последний раз видела целую жизнь назад, прежде чем та перестала посещать Сон. Кукла никогда не думала, что увидит её вновь, но радость, которую она почувствовала, нельзя было выразить словами.

Она улыбнулась, на этот раз сердечно.

\- Я тоже рада снова встретить тебя, дорогая Эйлин.

Она смотрит, как женщина замирает на месте. Её рот раскрывается, тёмные глаза округляются. Она оглядывает Куклу с головы до ног, и Кукла чувствует, что у неё в голове роится миллион вопросов. Однако, в итоге она так и не задаёт ни одного. Вместо этого, Эйлин просто усмехается.

\- Что ж, это ведь Ярнам, в конце концов...

Кукла смеётся в ответ, и после короткого молчания, заговаривает снова.

\- Мне нужно кое-куда зайти. Ты сможешь сама добраться отсюда?

Старая Ворона улыбается, ещё морщинистое лицо подчёркивает её уверенность.

\- Смогу. Моё тело старо, но всё ещё сильна. И снова, спасибо тебе. За всё тогда. И за то, что ты сделала сейчас.

С этими словами старая Охотница на Охотников развернулась, надкусывая купленный для неё пирог. Кукла улыбнулась ей вслед. Она чувствовала себя легко. Умиротворённо. Словно она парит в облаках. Она помнит первый раз, когда она ощутила это: Охотник подарил ей гребень, который он где-то нашёл. Сейчас казалось, что это было так давно. Теперь она полностью понимала, что означает ощущать радость.

С этими приятными мыслями она развернулась и начала идти. Дорога была неблизкой, и она хотела добраться поскорее. Ей хотелось быть дома, где её ждала новая книга, которую она сейчас читала, и еда на столе. Дома, где она сможет поразмыслить над событиями дня. Дома, где её ждёт Добрый Охотник.


	2. Сверхъестественные еретики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотник и Кукла разбираются со своей необычной кровью, а так же с угрозой Церкви Исцеления.

Соборный Округ выглядит так же величественно и горделиво, как и всегда. Великолепное здание отбрасывает тень на весь район, как в буквальном, так и в фигуральном смысле. Кукла фыркает. Если Церковь Исцеления когда-то и была склонна к незаметности, она давным-давно потеряла эту черту. Было совершенно очевидно, кто сейчас правит в Ярнаме.

Кукла огляделась, поглазела на Кровавых Святых, раздающих кровь в жутких ритуалах, и членов Хора, проповедующих и просящих сделать подношение. Все они толкутся здесь от рассвета до заката, пристают к каждому прохожему, хочет он их услуг или нет. Честно говоря, Кукла понимала, почему Герман предпочёл уединиться в старой Мастерской Охотника и никогда не выходить из неё. Она и Охотник поступали точно так же. По крайней мере, если бы борьба за власть в Ярнаме не заставила их поискать себе другое, более безопасное жилище.

«Очень жаль», подумала Кукла. Её вполне устраивала жизнь в Мастерской. Ей нравился маленький садик вокруг дома и приятные компактные комнаты в самом доме. Это было маленькое спокойное убежище посреди постоянно изменяющегося города. Но, разумеется, Церковь Исцеления не могла позволить людям жить в своё удовольствие. Особенно если эти люди представляли для них угрозу. Добрый Охотник, насколько бы он ни был не согласен с этой точкой зрения, был, и до сих пор остаётся, значительной угрозой для них.

Всё началось очень рано в её жизни в человеческом теле. На протяжении многих ночей ей снились невероятные вещи. Инопланетные города, невозможные конструкции и создания, отрицавшие возможность описать их. Зачастую она видела много странных событий. Иногда они происходили в Ярнаме, но чаще всего в местах, которых она не знала, или в которых никогда не ступала нога человека. Когда она просыпалась, большая часть видений тускнела в памяти, и она не могла описать свои впечатления словами. Тем не менее, она понимала, что этот опыт был очень похож на её переход в реальный мир из Сна Охотника, а значит, логичнее всего было спросить о нём у Охотника.

Несмотря на то, что она не могла должным образом описать свои сны, Охотник понял её с полуслова. Он объяснил, что видел такие же вещи, когда спал, или если ему просто хотелось их увидеть. Их видения, как он сказал ей, были космосом во всей его полноте, прошлое, настоящее и будущее, и все его планы существования. Это были то знания, которые пытались обрести секты Церкви Исцеления, например, Хор и Школа Менсиса. Знания, которые свели бы обычного человека с ума.

Естественно, это вызвало множество вопросов у Куклы. Если эти знания были невыносимы для человеческого разума, каким образом она могла видеть эти сны без отрицательных эффектов? Она ведь тоже была человеком.

В то время теория Охотника потрясла её. Как он сказал ей на следующий день после её пробуждения в Ярнаме, она не была обычным человеком. Она не была дитём, порождённым семенем мужчины и чревом женщины. Она была создана из тела существа, которое уже было затронуто космосом, изменено кровью гибрида Великих и древних Птумерианцев. В отличие от большинства жителей Ярнама, старая кровь Великих не была инородной субстанцией для её тела - она была естественной частью её нового сосуда, и, следовательно, Кукла могла выдержать знания, которые приходили с кровью, не теряя рассудок. Она в буквальном смысле была порождена этой кровью и воспитана ей, но она не могла погибнуть от неё.

Кукла не знала, что на это сказать. Она в буквальном смысле была первой в своём роде. Что это означало? Что значила возможность узреть и, может быть, понять знания, которые не мог понять никто другой? Ей и без того было тяжело привыкнуть к её новообретённой человечности, но по какой-то причине она ощущала в себе неутолимое любопытство.

С того дня она регулярно беседовала с Охотником об их в некотором смысле общем даре. Что он означал? Что с ним можно было сделать? Был ли какой-нибудь способ разделить их знание о другом мире с людьми, не обрекая их на страдания?

Охотник сказал, что он не был уверен, но считал, что способ есть. Он рассказал ей про руны Кэрилла и о том, как они передавали слова Великих без использования крови. Это заставило его задаться вопросом о том, были ли другие способы сделать это, и могло ли человечество эволюционировать на следующую ступень без проклятия Чумы Зверя, Церкви Исцеления или даже прихотей Великих.

Она ощутила холодок, когда он заговорил про Церковь Исцеления. По какой-то причине Церковь довольно часто появлялась в её снах. Она видела ужасные кровавые ритуалы и кричащих людей, обращающихся в камень, людей с пепельной кожей, пьющих ядовитую воду, огонь, поглощающий целый район... Если Охотник был прав, и эти сны были видениями мира прошлого, настоящего и возможного будущего, то, может быть, существовала весомая причина, по которой Герман ушёл и никогда не оглядывался назад...

Охотник подтвердил её опасения. Он был честен с ней и открыто рассказал о том, что обнаружил в Старом Ярнаме и Невидимой Деревне Яаар’гул. Он рассказал о Хоре и Школе Менсиса. Он даже рассказал ей о клане Кейнхёрст и их нечистой крови. Даже в те дни, очень смутно понимая людей, Кукла осознала одну вещь: пока Церковь Исцеления остаётся в силе, Охота всегда будет начинаться заново.

Тем не менее, они оба согласились с тем, что противостоять Церкви сейчас будет не лучшей идеей. И без того было тяжело оставаться в живых. В то время она почти не могла заботиться о самой себе, и они умерли с голоду только благодаря Охотнику, занимавшемуся собирательством в лесах недалеко от города. Было бы разумно не навлекать на себя гнев людей, которые правили городом железным кулаком.

Несмотря на это, Охотник не почивал на лаврах. Когда он не был занят заботой о Кукле, он проводил своё свободное время за исследованиями. Уже тогда Кукла понимала, что это его стихия, что он был жадным до знаний и энергичным студентом ещё до того, как он научился сражаться в Ярнаме. Всегда будучи пытливым учёным, он пробовал самостоятельно создавать и улучшать руны Кэрилла, а так же изучал различные свойства крови зверей. Кроме того, он потихоньку начал собирать информацию о Церкви Исцеления и записывал все свои находки в множество журналов, которые вскоре оказались раскиданы по всей мастерской.

Время шло, Кукла стала меньше нуждаться в его заботе, и он начал применять свои теории на практике. Он начал продавать свои руны, чтобы получить деньги, и после шутливого разговора с ней он начал предпринимать попытки найти лекарства для подавления эффектов проклятой крови. Поначалу это были просто пустые мечты. В конце концов, космос мало волновали люди-муравьи, которые теряли рассудок, и он давал им очень мало ответов. Тем не менее, его человеческая пытливость подталкивала его искать способ и пробовать составы, которые потенциально могли стать лекарствами. Время от времени он находил людей, готовых послужить субъектами исследований. Зачастую это были бедные или неисцелимо больные граждане, которым нечего было терять, и Охотник был немало удивлён, когда понял, что эти первые попытки совершить невозможное уже давали многообещающие результаты, значительно ослабляя эффекты Старой Крови.

Вдохновлённый этим успехом, он начал серьёзно задумываться о возможности остановить проклятье. Когда у него появлялась возможность, Охотник спускался в катакомбы под городом, чтобы исследовать останки Птумерианцев и документы о закате их цивилизации. Он изучал их кровь и чаши, их свойства и то, как они были связаны с Великими. Он связался с клиниками и университетами, которые не работали с Церковью Исцеления, и поделился с ними своим исследованием. К его немалому удивлению, некоторые из них согласились с тем, что его работа заслуживает внимания, и они были заинтересованы в том, чтобы объединить силы для её расширения.

Тем не менее, Кукла не ожидала, что всё зайдёт настолько далеко. Как и Охотник, если честно. Для него успех не был главной целью. Это был вопрос принципа, объединение знаний Великих с человеческим милосердием. Его целью было принести что-то хорошее в этот город, или, по крайней мере, попытаться сделать это. Вскоре, однако, Кукла обнаружила, что в Ярнаме редко терпят альтруистов.

Всё началось с малого. Некоторые люди, из тех, что участвовали в экспериментах Охотника, каким-то образом смогли пробраться в Мастерскую. Большинство из них были просто благодарны и хотели каким-нибудь образом отблагодарить его. Другие были чуть более... эксцентричными. Возможно, во время предыдущей Охоты они уже были затронуты Великими, потому что они, судя по всему, вбили себе в голову идею о том, что Охотник был не просто доброй душой, желавшей помочь им. Вообще-то, судя по их странным подаркам и гимнам, которые они пели, покидая Мастерскую, кажется, они начали видеть в нём святого. Некоторые даже настаивали на том, что он настоящий Великий во плоти.

Уже тогда это встревожило их обоих. Не только назойливость их поведения, которая сама по себе была не очень приятна, но и их верования. Даже если эти люди были просто не в своём уме, их взгляды были сформированы верой и надеждой, а не истинным знанием, они всё равно были правы и, что важнее, беспечны. И что хуже всего, они были правы и беспечны в городе, в котором их безумное бормотание воспринимали всерьёз...

Действительно, некоторые из их новых поклонников не умели держать язык за зубами. Кукла первой узнала об этом, когда однажды в одиночку пошла купить еды для себя и Охотника. Совершенно незнакомые ей люди подходили и просили благословить их или давали ей вещи, хотя она ничего не просила. Они почитали её за какого-то божественного посланника, а не за обычную женщину, которая занимается своими делами. Несмотря на то, что они оставались вежливыми, их присутствие нервировало Куклу, и это ощущение только усилилось, когда она столкнулась лицом к лицу с одним из самых неприятных людей во всём Ярнаме.

Она словно из-под земли появилась. Темноволосая женщина, гораздо ниже Куклы ростом и такая же бледная, как Кукла, когда она была куклой. Её роба показывала, что она состоит в Церкви Исцеления, на её лице была улыбка. Тем не менее, Кукла почувствовала, что эта улыбка не была дружелюбной. Она выглядела натянутой и неестественной, а светлые глаза женщины сияли полным безумием.

\- В-вот ты где. Я так и вижу... Вижу, когда разговариваю с врагом Церкви Исцеления.

Кукла просто задрала голову. К этому времени она не очень хорошо понимала взаимоотношения между людьми, но она чувствовала, что отвечать этой женщине опасно. Но, похоже, она и не ждала ответа.

\- Я... Я знаю, кто ты. Шлюха еретика. Т-ты имитация женщины, ж-живущая с чудовищем, которое отрицает наши учения!

Кукла продолжала молчать, и женщина забормотала снова.

\- О, я... я знаю, кто ты! Он сделал тебя. Тот, которого называют Охотником, он тебя сделал. Он породил тебя своей гнусной кровью! Ты покрыта порчей! Вы оба покрыты порчей...

В этот момент она ощутила страх в глубине живота. Эта женщина знала. Каким-то образом она знала! Она знала, кем была Кукла, кем был Охотник. Откуда? В этот момент она слишком нервничала, чтобы обдумать возможные варианты. Инстинкты Куклы подталкивали её бежать, и именно это она и сделала: обошла женщину и торопливо двинулась подальше от неё.

Она вскрикнула, когда женщина неожиданно быстро схватила её за запястье, крепко сжала его и начала безумно хихикать.

\- Мы найдём вас. Тебя и твоего дорогого Охотника. Вы заплатите за ваше неуважение к нашей Церкви...

В этот момент Кукла больше не смогла сдерживаться. Повинуясь исключительно инстинкту самосохранения, она вырвалась из хватки. Женщина тяжело свалилась на тротуар из-за рывка, но в этот момент Кукле было всё равно, потому что она бежала настолько быстро, насколько позволяли её ноги. Она бежала до самой Мастерской, не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание и успокоить агонизирующие мускулы.

Охотник сразу заметил её тревогу и спросил, что случилось. Она рассказала ему о женщине, даже не осознавая, что плачет. Доброго Охотника, похоже, тоже не беспокоили её слёзы, и он просто обнял Куклу, чтобы успокоить её. Хотя он и не показывал этого, Кукла понимала, что он тоже расстроен.

Как оказалось, он знал эту женщину. Её звали Аделла, и когда-то она была Кровавой Святой Церкви Исцеления. Он нашёл её во время Охоты и сказал ей искать убежище в Часовне Идон. Однако, когда луна приблизилось, спуск Великих свёл её с ума. Несмотря на это, она не была отпущена. Кровавые Святые были полезны, даже если они были безумны, или, может быть, даже более полезны благодаря ему. Похоже, Церковь Исцеления держала её у себя на роли прорицательницы или чего-то подобного, искажённого Дельфийского Оракула, навсегда запертого в своих собственных бреднях.

Кукла молча слушала его объяснение и, несмотря на её отвращение к тому, как Кровавая Святая обращалась с ней, она не могла удержаться от жалости. Должно быть, это было ужасно, страдать от тех же видений, что и она, но не иметь возможности сохранить рассудок? Быть использованной другими людьми, которые отказывались помогать тебе и вместо этого рассматривали твою агонию как нечто ценное? Быть запертой в собственном разуме?

Она едва понимала нечто настолько печальное и поделилась этими размышлениями со своим компаньоном. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, но вскоре разговор снова стал серьёзным. Охотник взял её за руку и попросил её не ходить в Ярнам в ближайшее время, по крайней мере, ночью или в районы, где у неё не было знакомых. Если она оставалась в Мастерской, ей не стоило впускать никого, кроме него. «Надвигается шторм», - сказал он, - «и будет лучше, если мы заляжем на дно и переждём его».

Его слова невероятно напугали его. Охотник всегда очень трепетно относился к ней, но никогда не слишком сильно. Когда он удостоверился, что Кукла могла заботиться о самой себе, он больше не волновался, когда она уходила из его поля зрения или отправлялась в Ярнам одна. Тот факт, что теперь он настаивал на том, чтобы она оставалась рядом с ним как можно чаще, означал, угроза, которой он опасался, была действительно серьёзной.

Следующие несколько недель она слушалась его совета. И она была рада, что послушалась: атмосфера в городе как-то незаметно поменялась. Хотя многие люди всё ещё были вежливы к ней или проявляли дружелюбный нейтралитет, с которым обычно общаются с незнакомцами, часто она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что её преследуют. Что куда бы она ни пошла, за ней следят глаза, и это не те глаза, которые прививали исследователи к своим мозгам.

Соборный Округ выглядел хуже всего. Кукла готова была поклясться, что каждый человек в рясе пялился на неё, когда она шла мимо. Большинство из них отводили глаза, когда встречались с ней взглядом, но она чувствовала, что они настроены к ней враждебно. От этого у неё всегда возникал неприятный узел в животе, и она старалась вернуться в Мастерскую как можно скорее. Похоже, это было самым разумным решением, но вскоре оказалось, что её дом перестал быть безопасным убежищем.

Это случилось рано утром. Добрый Охотник уже встал и ушёл по своим делам в Запретный Лес. Кукла осталась дома заботиться о саде и наслаждаться солнцем. Она собирала овощи для ужина, когда неожиданно заметила белые робы на тропе к Мастерской.

В этот момент она ощутила опасность. Даже с такой дистанции она могла сказать, что это были члены Церкви Исцеления. Хор, догадалась она. От взгляда на них у Куклы подступила тошнота к горлу, ужасное ощущение несправедливости от того, что они идут к её дому. Она уже знала, что они пришли за ней, за ней и Охотником, но она не была уверена, что они заметили её, сидящую на корточках в огороде. В любом случае, она не собиралась ждать, чтобы удостовериться.

Кукла бросила инструменты и тихо направилась к Мастерской, удостоверившись, что двери за ней заперты. Она забралась под стол и стала ждать. Она не издала ни звука и зажала рот ладонями, когда удар кулаков в дерево неожиданно прокатился по тихому дому. Стук продолжался несколько минут, прежде чем она услышала голоса.

\- Наши источники сказали, что она должна быть здесь.  
\- Думаешь, он нас предал? Предупредил их о том, что мы идём?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, она где-то здесь.  
\- Разве мы не должны идти за ним, а не за девчонкой? По-моему, еретик – угроза куда серьёзнее, чем какая-то потаскуха, с которой он делит койку.  
\- Нет, нам нужна она. Он Охотник. Если он способен убивать Зверей, разобраться с ним будет непросто. Она потребуется нам, чтобы мы могли устранить его. Кроме того, она помогает ему распространять ересь.  
\- Ну хорошо. Давайте выломаем дверь и посмотрим, что удастся найти внутри.

Спустя мгновения стук возобновился, но на этот раз он был сильнее и интенсивнее. В этот момент Кукла чувствовала, что сердце вот-вот пробьёт её грудную клетку. Они пытались прорваться внутрь, и она знала, что дверь надолго их не задержит. Они попадут внутрь задолго до того, как вернётся Охотник, и здесь она в ловушке.

Кукла начала лихорадочно оглядываться. Она уже знала, что выбраться отсюда не удастся; по крайней мере, ей не удастся сбежать незамеченной. Её единственным выходом было использовать оружие...

Она тревожно оглядела комнату. Охотник изготовил много разных орудий и прекрасно умел ими пользоваться, но у неё такого преимущества не было. Ей нужно было что-нибудь, что можно эффективно использовать без особых навыков... и тут она заметила большую механическую циркулярную пилу, лежащую на рабочем столе, и поняла, что это её лучший шанс.

Она едва успела взять её, когда дверь разлетелась в щепки. Секунду спустя фигуры в белых робах начали забегать в дом. Они сразу же набросились на неё, словно стая ворон на падаль, и в этот момент её разум мгновенно стал абсолютно чистым. Она выставила пилу перед собой, направив её на первого человека, приблизившегося к ней, и понадеялась на лучшее.

Эффект не заставил себя долго ждать. Она ощутила спрей тёплой крови на лице, когда её жертва пала, издавая неистовые крики. Кукла закрыла глаза, не желая видеть, как его кожа и органы рвутся на части под зубцами. Она просто толкнула оружие вперёд, пытаясь стряхнуть быстро гибнущее тело, и вслепую замахнулась на других нападавших.

Смерть их товарища на мгновение приостановила нападавших, но потом она лишь разъярила их ещё больше. Вскоре они начали окружать Куклу со всех сторон, довольно легко уклоняясь от её лихорадочных взмахов. Они были куда более умелыми бойцами, чем Кукла, и оружие, которое она использовала, было слишком тяжёлым. Минуту спустя она выдохлась, и оставшиеся члены Хора воспользовались шансом.

Сильный удар по голове заставил её упасть на колени. У неё поплыло в глазах, когда ей накинули мешок на голову. Куклу вынудили подняться на ноги и потащили из дома. Время от времени она пыталась вырваться, старалась скинуть мешок и убежать, но у неё не хватало сил противостоять нападавшим.

Когда проклятый мешок наконец-то сняли, она была привязана к какому-то устройству, похожему на колесо. Перед ней стояло несколько членов Хора. Один из них, в странном капюшоне, похожим на те, что были у радикальных Палачей, стоял подле неё. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина, одетый в белое («их лидер», предположила она). Он подошёл к Кукле и сказал, что желает слышать правдивый ответ на каждый заданный им вопрос, и если она пойдёт им на встречу, он не причинит ей вреда. Он настоял на том, что предпочёл бы не делать этого, и что он хотел бы просто поскорее отпустить её.

Кукла уже поняла, что это была ложь. Церковь Исцеления никогда не отпускала тех, кого считала еретиками. Равно как и не оставляла их в живых. Они были не из тех, кто готов был терпеть конкуренцию, и Охотник запустил в действие план, который был реальной угрозой для их власти. Даже если она и не была их основной целью, она была соучастницей, и этого им было достаточно, чтобы казнить её.

Но если они и думали, что Кукла предаст Охотника, они ошибались. После всего, что он сделал для неё, и всех тех вещей, которые он дал ей возможность почувствовать, Кукла не могла предать его. Она знала, что её привязали к этому колесу для того, чтобы внушить страх, и хотя она ощущала его, она не собиралась поддаваться. В этот момент, находясь перед угрозой смерти впервые за её жизнь в человеческой форме, она решила, что лучше позволит им причинить боль ей или убить её, чем сдаст Охотника.

Вопросов было много. Как она познакомилась с Охотником. Имели ли они половую связь и какого рода. Что именно он проповедовал. Понимает ли она, что его деяния богохульны. Сколько у них последователей. Проводят ли они тайные собрания или планируют ли восстание против Церкви Исцеления. Большинство из этих вопросов показались ей просто смехотворно параноидальными и бессмысленными. Она сохраняла тишину и отвечала им лишь выражением лица, дававшим понять, что этот разговор для неё настолько же неловкий, насколько и для остальных участников.

Вскоре стало очевидно, что члены Хора не одобряют её настрой. Несмотря на спокойное выражение на лице допрашивающего её палача, она видела, как в его глазах начинает кипеть злость. Было очевидно, что он не привык к жертвам, которые не проявляли страха и невербально унижали его за каждый произнесённый вопрос. Вскоре он вызвал мужчину в капюшоне и приказал ему подготовить трость-хлыст и молниевую бумагу. Он в последний раз попросил её ответить на его вопросы и ответить правдиво, в противном случае он будет вынужден применить силу.

Кукла поборола позыв задрожать от этих слов. Она была в какой-то затерянной комнате в заброшенном здании, она была окружена людьми, которые хотели лишь причинить ей огромную боль, прежде чем убить. Охотник был далеко; она даже не была уверена, что он уже заметил её отсутствие. Или, может быть, он просто был пойман другой группой этих людей и находился в таком же положении...

Но даже сейчас она не сказала ничего и просто мысленно приготовилась к неизбежному, борясь с желанием закричать и опустошить мочевой пузырь здесь и сейчас. Она не собиралась поддаться Церкви Исцеления... этим чудовищам... ради их удовольствия. Поэтому она просто посмотрела свысока на мужчину в капюшоне, когда он приблизился к ней, и подавила крик, когда он схватил её одежду и потянул на себя.

\- Отпустите её.

Грубый голос, резонируя, пронёсся по зданию. Голос, который она узнала бы где угодно. Кукла подняла голову и увидела Охотника, стоящего в дверях. Она понятия не имела, как ему удалось добраться сюда, но что-то подсказывало ей, что он пришёл не пешком. От него исходили волны какой-то странной ауры, и было бы преуменьшением сказать, что он был в плохом настроении.

Члены Хора сразу же узнали о его появлении. Некоторые из них потянулись к оружию, другие начали готовить тайные заклинания. Палач вышел вперёд. Он жестом указал остальным оставаться на месте и заговорил с Охотником.

\- Охотник, ты арестован за ересь, богохульство и заговор против Церкви Исцеления. Сложи оружие и сдайся мирно, чтобы тебя могли судить за твои проступки.

Добрый Охотник не подчинился.

\- Вы меня не слышали? Я сказал, отпустите её.

Кукла не могла не заметить, каким необычным был голос Охотника в этот момент. Добрый и застенчивый мужчина, которого она знала, исчез. Теперь его голос был ровным и бесстрашным. Когда он говорил, это была не просьба или бравада. Это был приказ, не терпящий неповиновения, и за ним была скрыта странная пугающая энергия.

Палач всего этого не заметил. «Возможно», подумала Кукла, «его специально учили не замечать этого». Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд, его голос звучал надменно и деловито.

\- Я не могу. Твоя напарница обвиняется в тех же вещах, что и ты. Она тоже еретик, кроме того, она хладнокровно убила одного из членов Церкви.  
\- Хладнокровно? – Даже со своего места Кукла ощутила ледяную ухмылку на лице Охотника. – Так теперь называется самозащита от людей, которые вторглись в твой дом и напали на тебя? Избавь меня от бюрократии. Отпустите её, пока я не потерял терпение.

К этому времени атмосфера начала становиться тяжёлой, и Кукла почувствовала, что дело здесь не в напряжении. Нечеловеческая сила проскользнула в это здание одновременно с Охотником. Она была похожа на неземного зверя, алчная и злая, бушующая за слабой оградой, которая едва сдерживала его напор. Тем не менее, члены Церкви игнорировали её, и больше всех не замечал её палач.

\- Даже сейчас ты осмеливаешься оскорблять нашу Священную организацию? Для тебя нет надежды. Убейте его, братья и сёстры! Сожжём его тело и вскроем его череп, чтобы обрести то, что по праву принадлежит нам и никогда не предназначалось для него!

Остальные мгновенно подчинились. Вскинув оружие, те, кто был ближе к Охотнику, ринулись в атаку, в то время остальные обрушили на него мистические заклинания. Не имея возможности что-либо сделать, Кукла могла лишь с ужасом наблюдать, как на её компаньона обрушился град ударов. 

А потом, в мгновение ока, комната заледенела. Ещё до того, как пули дотронулись до него, все снаряды свалились на пол из-за неожиданного рывка гравитации. Откуда ни возьмись, появилась неестественная тьма и ворвалась в каждый угол и каждую щель, после чего из стен начали расти пульсирующие мясистые пузыри. Их мембраны издавали неразборчивый шёпот, насмехаясь и угрожая, и доски пола начали таять в чёрном море отчаянья.

Ужасающие склизкие звуки заполнили пространство, когда миллионы искривлённых конечностей пробились через плёнку. Потолок испарился, на его месте образовались кроваво-красные небеса, с которых капала субстанция, не похожая на кровь или воду, и скоро Кукла поняла, что все в комнате оцепенели, кроме неё. Однако, гримасы ужаса на их лицах показывали, что они всё ещё в сознании, и вскоре Кукла заметила, что у людей идёт кровь из всех отверстий.

Посреди этого кошмара стоял Охотник. Просто стоял, спокойно и уверенно в себе. Его человеческая личина быстро испарялась, черты лица приобретали сверхъестественные детали, отрицавшие человеческий язык. Тем не менее, Кукла ощущала в нём какую-то человечность, и в этот момент она поняла. Сила, которую он только что обрушил на Церковников, питалась от его воли, и каждой секундой, пока он смотрел на членов Хора, она становилась мощнее. Опасна была даже не эта неземная мощь, которую он демонстрировал; опасно было то, что он управлял ей с помощью своего человеческого гнева. Когда он заговорил, этот гнев звучал громко и чётко, непоколебимо в голосе, который был похож на грохот самого космоса.

\- Хотите узнать, что мне известно? Ну, как хотите. Вы узнаете. Всё, что мне известно, и даже больше...

Именно этот момент она услышала первые крики. Кукла посмотрела на ближайших к ней членов Хора. То, что она увидела, не могла скрыть никакая Кровавая Луна.

Неожиданно кожа её мучителей начала морщиться и извиваться, словно под ней что-то ползало. Кровь и гной потекли из пор, словно их выдавливали из людей, на их головах образовывались и лопались опухоли разных размеров. Неисчислимое количество глаз начало прорастать в их плоти, вращаясь независимо друг от друга. С каждой секундой их становилось всё больше, и когда жертвы начали срывать с себя одежду, она смогла увидеть, что происходило с их телами.

Кукла безмолвно наблюдала за происходящим, всё ещё привязанная к колесу и не способная ничего сделать, кроме как закрыть глаза и отвернуться. Она не ощущала ни страха, ни удовольствия от этой ситуации. Она могла лишь наблюдать за ней с нейтральным любопытством, смотреть, как эти мужчины и женщины познавали глупость своей жажды запретных знаний, которые не были предназначены для них.

К этому моменту члены Хора обрели не только глаза. Мясистые пузыри, покрывавшие стены, начали расти между глазными яблоками, быстро распространяясь и вгрызаясь в плоть. Вскоре крики людей начали стихать из-за массы, покрывающей тела, а потом масса начала распадаться, оставляя лишь одежду, которую они когда-то носили.

Через минуту тьма исчезла из комнаты так же быстро и неожиданно, как и появилась. Чёрное море снова превратилось в деревянный пол, красное небо стало тусклым серым потолком, стены были покрыты лишь выцветшей и облупившейся краской. В мгновение ока всё вернулось в норму. Только членов хора больше не было в комнате, за исключением одной женщины, которая упала на колени, трясясь и плача.

Охотник, к которому снова вернулся человеческий облик и его нормальный голос, просто подошёл к ней и холодно сказал:

\- У меня для тебя задание. Вернись в Соборный Округ. Расскажи им, что ты только что видела, и передай им следующие слова: «вы пересекли черту, и если вы когда-нибудь снова нападёте на меня или Иветту, я об этом узнаю. И вы сразу же поймёте, что я узнал, потому что в этот момент Церковь Исцеления превратится в пыль».

Женщина из Хора быстро закивала в ответ. Она кое-как поднялась и, пошатываясь, побежала, настолько быстро, насколько позволяли её ослабевшие ноги. Охотник равнодушно посмотрел ей в ответ, но, казалось, сразу же забыл о ней и поспешил к Кукле.

\- Иветта! Иветта, ты в порядке?

По правде говоря, Кукла нашла этот вопрос довольно бессмысленным. Ничего в её ситуации нельзя было назвать «в порядке». Но она не смогла сказать даже это. Она просто была благодарна, что он пришёл к ней на помощь и быстро развязал её путы. Она даже не понимала, насколько у неё затекли конечности, пока не попыталась слезть с колеса. Наверно, она бы поцеловала пол, если бы не быстрая реакция Охотника. Он легко поймал Куклу, осмотрел рану на её голове, продолжая бесконечный поток слов.

\- Я пришёл домой и обнаружил, что Мастерскую разгромили! Я нашёл труп и следы крови! Я сразу понял, что они пришли за тобой! Я мысленно поискал и попытался найти тебя! Прости меня! Мне так жаль!

Она даже не понимала, что плачет. Это был тихий плач, слёзы вытекали у неё из глаз, но на звуки сил не оставалось. Охотник быстро заметил это. Он взял её лицо в свои ладони и мягко стёр слёзы большими пальцами. Его лицо приблизилось к ней, и прежде чем Кукла успела понять, он коснулся её губ своими.

Разумеется, она уже знала, что такое поцелуй. Она наблюдала за людьми достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что это было выражение любви и заботы в разной степени. Тем не менее, это был первый раз, когда она получила поцелуй. И этот поцелуй был вовсе не целомудренным. Он был грубым и интенсивным, почти отчаянным, и по какой-то причине от него она ощутила тепло во всём теле. Это было странно, но не неприятно. Кукла нашла, что ей нравится прикосновение его губ, но в данной ситуации она совершенно не понимала, как ей ответить.

Тем не менее, момент был упущен. Неожиданно для неё Охотник отпрянул с довольно стыдливым выражением на лице. Он покраснел и начал заикаться.

\- Эм... Извини. Не стоило мне это делать... Я так рад, что вовремя нашёл тебя... Не знаю, чтобы я сделал, если бы они...

Кукла ждала, когда он закончит предложение, но Охотник поднялся на ноги и помог подняться ей.

\- Пойдём. Давай выбираться из этого проклятого места. Соберём наши вещи в Мастерской и найдём безопасное убежище...

Не собираясь протестовать против этого предложения, Кукла охотно последовала за ним. В ту ночь она увидела таинственный Яаар’гул, Невидимую Деревню, которую контролировала Церковь Исцеления, и о которой так многие жители города говорили приглушённым, испуганным тоном. В этот момент она решила, что презирает это место и больше никогда не захочет его увидеть. Кукле было невдомёк, что второго шанса его увидеть у неё не будет.

Вскоре она и Охотник больше не были одиноки. Люди начали выходить из домов и вливаться в постоянно растущую группу, следующую за ними. Некоторые из них были членами Хора, другие выглядели как обычные жители. Тем не менее, все они смотрели на них одинаково. Люди двигались так, словно были погружены в транс, словно они не контролировали свои действия. Они молча шли за Куклой и Охотником, не нагоняя и не отставая от них, следуя той же дороге, ведущей из Яаар’гула.

Едва вся толпа покинула город, воздух наполнился оглушительным рёвом. Волна тепла неожиданно ударила в спину Куклы, и, обернувшись, она не увидела ничего, кроме огня. И этот огонь был не из тех, на которых готовят или согревают дом. Это было чудовищное синее пламя с зелёными и чёрными языками, непохожее ни на что из того, что можно ожидать увидеть на Земле. Оно быстро начало поглощать дерево и камень, обрушая здания, которые гордо стояли на протяжении столетий. Огонь ревел, бушуя в районе, отдаваясь эхом на улицах города, словно тысячи освобождённых душ.

Разумеется, это зрелище не могло долго оставаться незамеченным. И действительно, едва они вошли в Соборный Округ, на площади уже начала собираться большая толпа. Люди стояли, потрясённые, слушая и разглядывая пожар в отдалении, прежде чем с любопытством взглянуть на Куклу и Охотника, а так же большую группу оцепеневших людей, идущих за ними.

Похоже, в этот момент их разношёрстная группа начала приходить в себя. Пустые взгляды исчезли с их лиц, они начали озадаченно оглядываться. Жители побежали к ним, расспрашивая о пожаре, но те качали головами, не понимая, поворачивались и со смиренным ужасом смотрели на катастрофу в отдалении. Кукла почувствовала их взгляды на себе и Охотнике. Жители тоже смотрели на них. В конце концов, было очевидно, что они единственные, кто не был удивлён или хоть чуточку встревожен, и это делало их лучшим источником ответов, учитывая ситуацию.

Добрый Охотник даже глазом не моргнув. Взяв ладонь Куклы в свою и сплетясь с ней пальцами, он просто начал проталкиваться через толпу. Он игнорировал любые вопросы и мольбы жителей, продолжая осторожно тянуть её за собой и взглядом говоря ей просто продолжать идти.

И они шли. Через весь Соборный Округ, не останавливаясь, пока они не достигли Мастерской. Войдя в дом, они быстро собрали все ценные вещи и, не оглядываясь, покинули его. Долгое время они шли через Запретный Лес, слишком утомлённые, чтобы замечать, насколько ноют их ноги. Им потребовалось несколько часов, но они не останавливались, пока не достигли своей цели. Бюргенверт, давным-давно заброшенный колледж, где всё это началось.

В ту ночь они перекусили кроличьими лапками и грибами, добытыми во время их путешествия, и обсудили свою ситуацию. Мистические ужасы и неуклюжий поцелуй так и не появились в разговоре, но оба согласились с тем, что Церковь Исцеления наверняка нескоро попытается напасть на них вновь. Тем не менее, они знали, что это происшествие изменит Ярнам навсегда, и хотя никто из них не собирался уходить отсюда, возможно, будет лучше, если они не будут жить в городе. Этот колледж был старым, но здание всё ещё оставалось в хорошем состоянии и могло послужить им домом. Немногие отважатся пройти через Запретный Лес, и после некоторых изменений, здесь они смогут быть в безопасности.

Куклу расстроил тот факт, что они больше не смогут вернуться в Мастерскую. За те полтора года, что они оставались в ней, она стала для неё настоящим домом. Мастерская была маленькой и уютной, в то время как Бюргенверт выглядел большим и негостеприимным. Ей не нравился тот факт, что им придётся так скоро начинать всё заново, но она понимала, что жить в таком опасном месте будет невозможно. В этот момент она решила, что не будет унывать. Это решение было подкреплено, когда Охотник сказал ей, что хочет научить её защищаться, и, поскольку оружие Кукле было не по душе, он предложил научить её использовать мистические заклинания.

С тех пор прошло полгода. За эти шесть месяцев многое изменилось. Сейчас Кукла понимает, что чувствует себя в Бюргенверте как дома, чему немало способствует богатая библиотека колледжа. Теперь, когда огромное здание хорошо ей знакомо, она обнаружила, что может продолжить жизнь примерно так же, как и раньше.

Как они и надеялись, Запретный Лес отпугивал большую часть нежелательных почитателей, что было хорошо. После сожжения Яаар’гула мнение людей о них изменилось кардинально. Они доказали, что способны противостоять Церкви, и недовольство, которое раньше скрывалось, начало закипать у поверхности, усиленное их непреднамеренным революционным действием. Благодаря этому больше людей, как разумных, так и верующих, потянулись к ним, и, честно говоря, Кукла была рада, что люди теперь донимали их только в городе, но не в месте, которое она считала своим домом.

Однако, к счастью, Церковь Исцеления больше не пыталась напасть на них с тех пор. Это было большим облегчением. Со временем Кукла также перестала бояться ходить в город в одиночку. Её способности к мистическим заклинаниям улучшались с каждым днём, и это давало ей ощущение безопасности. Пока что ей пришлось использовать их лишь один раз на каких-то приспешников Кейнхёрста, которые посчитали её и Охотника ценными пешками в бесконечной войне между Церковью и Нечистокровными. Но даже учитывая это она продолжала упражняться в заклинаниях каждый день, и хотя ей нравилось колдовать, она надеялась, что ей больше никогда не придётся их использовать.

Итак, сейчас она с уверенностью прогуливается по Соборному Округу. Она игнорирует множество глаз, которые разглядывают её, как восхваляя, так и проклиная. Кукла сворачивает в небольшой переулок у границы со Старым Ярнамом и заходит в маленькую швейную мастерскую, в которой ей нужно выполнить последнее поручение, прежде чем возвращаться домой.

Женщина за прилавком, низенькая, но жилистая леди, приветливо улыбается ей.

\- Ну, вы только полюбуйтесь. Мария Магдалина пришла искать убежища в моей лавке.

Кукла улыбается в ответ, уловив её шутку. 

\- Не волнуйся, я давным-давно оторвалась от семи демонов. Как у тебя дела, Фиона?  
\- Настолько хорошо, насколько возможно. – Фиона закатывает свои зелёные глаза, убирает непослушную прядь рыжих волос с лица. – Похоже, Церковь Исцеления повышает количество своих дешёвых фокусов и уличных представлений. Теперь мне целыми днями приходится слушать их речи. Более плотное расписание, однако, не повышает доверие к ним.

Кукла подавила смешок. Фиона была одной из немногих людей в Ярнаме, кто никогда не притрагивался к Старой Крови. Она происходила из Ирландии, страны рядом с родиной Охотника, и давно отбросила любые формы религии. Кажется, Охотник называл её «атеисткой». Человеком, который не верит в существование высших сил. Кукла находила очень обнадёживающим существование таких людей, как Фиона. Она не подозревала, Кукла или Охотник чем-то отличаются от нормальных людей и не верила в пропаганду Церкви Исцеления. Поэтому Фиона всегда была дружелюбна к ней и относилась к Кукле как к нормальному человеку.

Кукла вглядывается в глубины магазина, разыскивая цель своего поручения.

\- Он здесь?  
\- Здесь, - кивает Фиона. – Он ждал тебя последние полчаса. Сейчас позову.

Она зовёт, и вскоре из задней части магазина появляется старик. Он выглядит взъерошенным и потрёпанным, но всё ещё сильным. Старик наклоняет шляпу в знак приветствия, и Кукла кланяется в ответ.

\- Охотник Джура.  
\- Иветта. Ты принесла то, что я просил?

Кукла кивает. Она тянется в свою корзинку и достаёт небольшой свёрток. Старый охотник охотно забирает его. Он несколько раз осматривает посылку, прежде чем убрать её под свой плащ. После этого он протягивает ей свой свёрток, призывая поскорее забрать.

Кукла чувствует сосуды под бумагой. Образцы. Кровь зверей, населяющих Старый Ярнам, которую Джура собрал своими чудаковатыми, но гуманными способами. Его плата в обмен на экспериментальные лекарства, которые разрабатывает Охотник. Кукла нашла этот договор очень полезным: образцы, которые собирал Джура, часто были незаменимы, иногда не только для них, но и для людей в больницах и университетах, а Добрый Охотник смог получить большое количество новых знаний, изучая жертв первой эпидемии Чумы Зверя.

Связаться с Джурой было её идеей. Когда-то давно Джура тоже посещал Сон Охотника, и она всегда помнила его как доброго и заботливого человека. Когда Иветта узнала, что он всё ещё жив и продолжает заботиться о Зверях Ярнама как и раньше, она поняла, что он может оказать огромную помощь в исследовании Охотника. И он уже неоднократно доказал это.

\- И снова, я благодарю тебя, дорогой Джура. Мы сообщим тебе, если обнаружим что-нибудь новое.

Старый охотник ухмыльнулся. 

\- Я надеюсь на это. Не знаю, чем именно вы двое занимаетесь в Бюргенверте, но Старый Ярнам начинает становиться лучше. Возможно, я даже прислушаюсь к этим фанатикам, разгуливающим по городу, и возведу церковь в честь вас двоих.

Иветта смеётся в ответ на его шутку, и Фиона фыркает.

\- Церковь, посвящённая науке? Я бы на такое подписалась. Хотя попробуй объясни это религиозным глупцам, которые подлизываются к Охотнику. К этому времени Иветту и её дорогого уже успели назвать пророками, святыми, полубогами и богами, всё зависит от того, кого спросишь. Честно говоря, по-моему, всё это чепуха. Но я верю, что вы двое делаете доброе дело. То, что уже давно пора было сделать.

Кукла улыбается своей подруге. Она никогда не узнает правду о том, кто на самом деле Охотник, и, в принципе, ей это и не нужно. Кроме того, теперь им больше не нужны Боги. У Богов есть только поклонники; Кукла предпочитает быть человеком с надёжными друзьями.

Она бросает взгляд на улицу. Солнце движется довольно быстро. У неё впереди ещё долгий путь домой, и она не хотела бы прийти поздно. Кукла поворачивается к своим друзьям.

\- Мне жаль это говорить, но Охотник ждёт меня. Мне пора уходить. Полагаю, ты сможешь дойти до дому без меня.

Джура просто кивает ей, но Фиона не может удержаться и снова начинает дразниться.

\- Ну вооот, разве тебе обязательно бросать своих друзей, чтобы пойти заботиться о хозяине дома? Когда вы успели пожениться и, что гораздо важнее, почему меня не пригласили?

Кукла улыбается, направляясь к двери магазина.

\- Я всегда думала, что тайная женитьба гораздо лучше. Увидимся через пару дней, Фиона. Тогда и поболтаем.

Её подруга машет ей на прощание, Иветта отвечает тем же и выходит на улицу. Она делает глубокий вдох, ощущая свет и радость, готовясь идти домой. К сожалению, приятное ощущение вскоре исчезает из-за неожиданного появления знакомого лица.

\- К-как ты с-смеешь снова появляться здесь!

Кукла останавливается и оглядывает Аделлу. Женщина не особенно изменилась за полгода. Всё такая же назойливая, всё такая же безумная, до сих пор считается Церковью Исцеления благословлённой женщиной, а не жертвой. И, что важнее всего, она до сих пор желает причинить вред ей и Охотнику.

\- Я... я знаю, что вы сделали... в Яаар’гуле! В-вы уб-бийцы, вы оба! В-вы прямо сейчас планируете уничтожить нашу Церковь! Т-ты должна быть наказана!

Пока она продолжает бормотать и завывать, Кукла молча наблюдает за ней. В этот момент она понимает, насколько сильно изменилась она сама. Теперь уже ничто в этой натянутой улыбке и сумасшедших глазах не тревожит её. Она больше не боится умалишённой Пифии Церкви Исцеления. Её маленькая экскурсия в Яаар’гул излечила её от всего этого. Единственное, что она сейчас чувствует, это раздражение.

Иветта делает шаг к Кровавой Святой. Похоже, это движение застаёт её врасплох, и она видит нерешительность на лице женщины. Кукла смиряет её ровным взглядом, вытянувшись в полный рост и демонстрируя, что она выше на пять дюймов.

\- Отойди.

Аделла смотрит ей в ответ, но не подчиняется. После нескольких напряжённых мгновений у Куклы кончается терпение. Она делает ещё шаг вперёд и не раздумывая толкает Кровавую Святую плечом. Женщина спотыкается назад, очевидно, не ожидав от Куклы сопротивления. Восстановив равновесие, она продолжает кричать ей вслед, осыпая её угрозами, на которые способны лишь сумасшедшие фанатики. Кукла, однако, больше не слушает её. Она идёт домой, где её ожидает неземное существо, которое по какой-то причине гораздо человечнее этой женщины и её братии.

Она знает, что угроза Церкви Исцеления остаётся очень высокой даже сейчас. Тем не менее, это не означает, что она собирается сдаваться. Страх – могущественное оружие в руках любой организации, и когда все критики замолкают от страха, начинает развиваться коррупция. И к этому моменту Ярнам был под гнётом коррупции, под тяжестью проклятой крови и зверей достаточно долго. Она и Охотник появились на свет в результате этой коррупции, и, возможно, пришло время тем, кого она породила, попытаться покончить с ней.

Так что пусть болтают, подумала Иветта. Пусть говорят о ней гадости. Пусть клеймят её и Доброго Охотника еретиками. В конце концов, она вполне уверена, что Церковь Исцеления ещё не встречала таких еретиков, как они. Мистических еретиков, не слишком аморальных, тянущихся к космосу из некогда заброшенного Бюргенверта.


	3. Единение Новой Крови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотник и Кукла осознают, что чувства, которые они испытывали друг к другу, изменились навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Итак, приехали: последняя глава. Эта содержит порнографию. Конечная цель этого фика, который по ходу дела стал неожиданно сложным.
> 
> И снова выражаю благодарность моему парню и моему лучшему другу за то, что они вдохновили меня написать это и терпеливо ждали. Надеюсь, вам, ребята, понравится. XD

\- Иветта, это ты?

На лице Куклы сразу же появилась улыбка, едва она услышала голос Охотника. Она не могла не заметить радость в нём. Похоже, он ждал её, и что-то ей подсказывала, что дело было не в необходимости получить образцы для продолжения исследования.

Она закрывает за собой тяжёлые двери и кричит в сторону звука.

\- Да. Я принесла продукты на неделю. И я забрала образцы у Джуры. Он доволен новой поставкой.

Она замечает, как её компаньон съезжает по одной из лестниц и спешит к ней. Он забирает у неё корзинку, настаивает на том, чтобы понести её. Кукла позволяет ему, хотя она уже давно набрала достаточную силу, чтобы носить куда более тяжёлые вещи.

\- Это приятно слышать. Итак, что-нибудь интересное было в городе сегодня?

Пока они идут в гостиную, она рассказывает ему про свой день. Про «старую ворону» Эйлин, торговца, Джуру, Фиону и её стычку с Сестрой Аделлой. Охотник слушает с интересом, помогая ей разбирать принесённые вещи. Закончив рассказывать, Иветта поворачивается к нему.

\- Что насчёт тебя, Добрый Охотник?

Он усмехается.

\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь называть меня так?

Она легко улыбается. К этому времени она уже несколько лет знала его настоящее имя, но от старых привычек трудно избавиться. Некоторые не исчезают никогда.

\- Может быть, если жарким летним днём вдруг пойдёт снегопад.

Он ухмыляется, идёт к кухне и начинает убирать продукты.

\- Ничего особенного. Я сделал записи о некоторых экспериментах и вычистил кладовую. Ах да, и ещё Замок Кейнхёрст прислал нам очередную повестку.

Тяжёлый вздох вырвался у Иветты до того, как она успела его остановить.

\- Неужели они так ничего и не поняли?

Она вспоминает прошлый раз, когда ей довелось иметь неудовольствие разбираться с отпрысками постоянно меняющегося Дома. Они пытались подкараулить её на одной из тихих улиц Центрального Ярнама после того, как их любимая Королева Аннализа проявила своё неудовольствие, вызванное отказом Охотника ответить на её приглашение. Несомненно, засада окончилась бы повторением её приключения в Яаар’гуле, если бы она не успела выучить несколько заклинаний к этому времени. Стычка закончилась очень грязно, и с тех пор клан Кейнхёрст не пытался настолько открыто «передать приглашение» в их замок.

Охотник пожал плечами.

\- Поймут. Со временем. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько своих людей они готовы потерять перед этим.

Кукла не смогла не отметить, насколько ровным голосом он произнёс это. Молодой мужчина, который старался избегать конфликтов и не хотел навлекать на себя гнев Церкви Исцеления, исчез и, скорее всего, уже никогда не вернётся. Теперь он почти жаждет влезть в ещё одну драку. Его больше не интересует игра по правилам с правящими силами Ярнама. Он потерял к этому интерес с того дня, как они спровоцировали его, попытавшись причинить ей вред.

Она поворачивается к Охотнику, помогая ему убирать вещи, прежде чем начать молоть кофейные бобы, которые она купила сегодня.

\- Как думаешь, чего вообще Кейнхёрст от нас хочет?  
\- Полагаю, они хотят, чтобы я прекратил моё исследование, - Охотник пожал плечами. – Если эффекты Старой Крови будут излечены, они больше не смогут преследовать свои цели. Либо это, либо они тоже верят в бредни Аделлы и ищут более... прямой способ позволить своей Королеве понести дитя крови...

Она слышит удручённый тон в его голосе и не может удержаться от того, чтобы поддразнить его.

\- Ты не желаешь быть родителем члена благородного семейства?

Он закатывает глаза с улыбкой, украдкой прихватив печенье из её корзинки.

\- Я наполовину человек и наполовину Великий. Сомневаюсь, что будет разумно производить на свет ещё более сверхъестественных потомков.

Она хихикает и ставит на огонь чайник.

\- Значит, тебе не нравятся высокие блондинки.

Охотник усмехается, почти неуклюже.

\- По крайней мере, мне не по душе вампиры. - Он берёт несколько чашек и подставляет их под кофе. – Давай перейдём с этим в гостиную и немного поболтаем. Я скучал по тебе сегодня.

Она скрывает улыбку, когда он говорит это. Хотя она никогда не скажет это вслух, но ей нравится тот факт, что Охотник наслаждается её компанией. Приятно знать, что он действительно ценит её, а не просто держит рядом, потому что считает это своей ответственностью. Проще говоря, приятно знать, что он по-своему _любит_ её.

Любовь, пожалуй, была одной из самых трудных эмоций, которые Кукле приходилось постигать, когда она пришла в Ярнам. До того как она стала человеком, всё было очень просто. Она ощущала импульсивное желание любить любого, кто проходил через Сон Охотника, и заботиться о его или её нуждах. Проявлял ли очередной Охотник взаимность или хотя бы обращался ли с ней достойно, было маловажным вопросом.

Любовь стала гораздо сложнее в человеческом теле. Она обнаружила, что продолжает любить Доброго Охотника. Как она могла не любить его, после всего того времени, что она провела с ним во Сне Охотника, заботясь о нём? Тем не менее, ощущение было не совсем тем же. Любовь казалась не настолько... всепоглощающей. Словно ей больше не нужно было присматривать за Охотником для собственного эмоционального благополучия. Она заметила, что забота о нём не стояла на важнейшем месте в её сознании постоянно. Несколько раз в день она даже ощущала желание заниматься делами, которые вообще никак не были с ним связаны. Это отсутствие заботы привело её в ужас, и она начала задаваться вопросом, не начала ли угасать её способность любить другого человека.

Это тревожило её настолько, что она несколько ночей не спала и плакала. Против её воли её новое тело изменяло эмоции, которые она хотела оставить такими же. Кукла хотела любить Охотника, особенно после всего того, через что он прошёл ради неё. Не любить его казалось так... неблагодарно. Даже когда она наконец-то смогла признаться в этом своему компаньону, её расстроило то, что Охотник не был особенно обеспокоен. Ей не понравилось, что он призвал её принять это изменение в чувствах и положиться на них.

Чувства, которые Кукла испытывала к другим людям, были ещё более странными. Она обнаружила, что каждый раз, когда она встречала нового человека, он больше не нравился ей с первого взгляда, и она не испытывала желания заботиться о нём. Неприязнь тоже не возникала сразу же. Вместо этого она ощущала лишь что-то, что можно было бы описать как нейтральность, и не испытывала никаких позывов, кроме как быть просто вежливой с собеседником. Вежливость, как она поняла, имела свои пределы, особенно когда собеседник не отвечал взаимностью. Зачастую это заставляло её задаваться вопросом о том, не стала ли она слишком холодной, и не сделали ли человечность её более жестокой.

Но время шло, и этот страх начал рассеиваться. По мере того, как она всё больше общалась с людьми, Кукла заметила, что её характер постепенно меняется. В зависимости от её взаимодействий с людьми, эмоции, которые она испытывала к ним, изменялись. Иногда они усиливались, иногда ослабевали, но они менялись постоянно, и она больше не испытывала угрызений совести, уходя от разговора в случаях, когда условия её не устраивали. По мере накопления опыта общения с определёнными людьми, она обнаруживала, что вполне может испытывать любовь.

В то же время она узнала, что есть разные формы любви. То, что Кукла чувствовала к Фионе, Джуре и другим людям, которых она регулярно навещала в своё свободное время, не было похоже на эмоции, которые она испытывала к некоторым торговцам едой и владельцам магазинов, с которыми она была знакома, но не более того. Они же, в свою очередь, не вызывали в ней то же волнение, что она ощущала, беседуя с привлекательным пареньком в пекарне или красивым сыном мельника, живущего в пригороде. Но прошёл год, за ним последовал другой, и она поняла, что все эти эмоции не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она испытывала, когда была рядом с Охотником.

Со временем, Кукла осознала, что этому, скорее всего, было множество причин. Хотя её друзья среди людей, несомненно, заботились о ней, она не разделяла с ними ту же историю, что с её компаньоном. Охотник и Кукла полагались друг на друга очень долгое время, и их отношения всегда включали в себя взаимное уважение и теплоту. Даже когда они спорили или не соглашались в чём-то, в конечном счёте, с ним она всегда чувствовала радость. Она не променяла бы его компанию ни за что на свете, пусть он и не всегда занимал её мысли или был связан с её целями.

Лишь тогда Иветта наконец-то перестала задаваться вопросом, продолжает ли она любить Охотника. Она всё ещё любит его, возможно, даже сильнее, чем во времена, когда она была Куклой. Просто она обрела многогранные человеческие эмоции, и её восприятие любви стало более взрослым.

Тем не менее, она не была до конца уверена, что именно испытывал к ней Охотник в эти дни. Хотя он, несомненно, любил её, глубочайшим и чистейшим образом, она иногда спрашивала себя, нет ли в его чувствах чего-то ещё. С той злосчастной ночи он никогда не заводил разговор о событиях в Яаар’гуле, а больше ничего похожего не происходило.

Кукла признавала, что часть её жалела об этом. Ей понравилось такое внимание со стороны Охотника, даже учитывая странные обстоятельства. Тем не менее, не было смысла плакать о непоправимом, и она решила просто наслаждаться отношениями с её компаньоном в текущих условиях.

Она следует за ним на диван и расставляет еду и напитки на небольшом столике перед ним, берёт свою чашку и делает глоток. Хотя Иветта предпочитает чай, иногда ей нравится горький вкус кофе. Её компаньон, однако, поглощает этот напиток очень быстро, и вскоре он наливает себе уже вторую чашку и поворачивается к ней.

\- Кстати, ты не думала о том, чтобы снова сходить в город вместе? Я слышал, в Центральном Ярнаме снова открывают театр.

На её лице появилась улыбка. Он знает, что она проводит много времени, читая любые пьесы, какие ей удаётся найти. До сих пор ей не довелось увидеть ни одной постановки, и теперь, когда Ярнам начал успокаиваться, похоже, возникла подходящая возможность. Кроме того, ей нравится проводить время вместе с ним.

\- Думала. И да, это было бы прекрасно, сходить куда-нибудь вместе. Если конечно осуждающие взгляды со стороны жителей Ярнама не будут тебя слишком беспокоить.

Охотник улавливает шутливый тон и усмехается.

\- Думаю, я их как-нибудь стерплю. На меня их и так немало бросают только из-за того, что я стал врагом Церкви. Пожалуй, несколько лишних взглядов из-за того, что я наслаждаюсь вечером с моей спутницей, меня не убьют.

Она откусывает печенье и смеётся.

\- У меня складывается впечатление, что они осуждают тебя потому, что считают, что ты наслаждаешься со мной _не только_ вечером.

Неожиданно, Охотник затих и посмотрел на неё. Иветта не соблаговолила взглянуть на него и продолжила есть печенье. К этому времени она уже прекрасно знала, что многие люди в Ярнаме считали её и Охотника любовниками. Пренебрежительные комментарии, которые отпускали в её сторону члены Церкви Исцеления, не оставляли в этом сомнений, и даже многие почитатели Охотника неоднократно спрашивали её об этом.

Честно говоря, не было ничего удивительного в том, что люди сделали это предположение. Фиона давно объяснила ей, что лишь в очень редких случаях не связанные родством или браком мужчина и женщина живут вместе, и что к подобным вещам относятся крайне неодобрительно. Из-за их статуса богохульных хулиганов многие предположили, что они практикуют внебрачные отношения, и Иветта знала, что ей бы всё равно не поверит, если бы она пыталась это опровергнуть, поэтому она просто не пыталась развеять эти смехотворные слухи.

Однако, похоже, Охотник об этом слухе узнал впервые. На его лице было самое ошарашенное выражение, какое ей доводилось видеть, и она быстро укусила печенье, чтобы не засмеяться. Охотник же, судя по всему, не находил в этом ничего смешного.

\- Они действительно говорят такие отвратительные вещи?

Кукла пожимает плечами, не понимая, что он увидел в этом такого ужасного.

\- Учитывая обстоятельства, совершенно неудивительно, что невежественные и недоброжелательные люди так думают. Не беспокойся об этой ерунде. Это совсем не важно.

Но Охотник, видимо, не был с этим согласен. Она почувствовала, как в нём загорается злость, и капля той ярости, которую он обрушил на Яаар’гул, поднялась на поверхность. К счастью, она научилась доверять его способности сдерживать гнев в неподходящее время и просто потянулась за следующим печеньем, пока он успокаивался. Как и всегда, Охотник не разочаровал её.

Он категорично качает головой.

\- Так и есть! Я бы никогда... Или ты... И они могли подумать, даже предположить, что мы могли бы... Нет, не важно... Давай не будем углубляться в эту тему.

Кукла нахмуривает брови на него. Она не может не заметить, насколько быстро её компаньон уходит от темы. Он выглядит ужасно устыжённым, почти до такой степени, что хочет притвориться, будто они никогда не говорили об этом, и что будет лучше, если она будет это слушать. После двух лет, проведённых в человеческом мире, такой настрой выглядит не столько неприятным, сколько просто бессмысленным. Она не раздумывая сообщает ему об этом.

\- Добрый Охотник, мы уже давно знаем друг друга и видели друг друга в разной степени обнажённости при не особенно приятных обстоятельствах. Я не вижу смысла скромничать, если ты планируешь поговорить о соитии.

Печенье, которое Охотник собирался поднести ко рту, падает на пол, и он изумлённо смотрит на неё.

\- Ты... знаешь об этом?

Без малейших колебаний она отвечает самым невинным голосом.

\- Разумеется, ведь один мой знакомый несколько лет назад научил меня читать. А книжные магазины и университеты – отличные места для получения знаний. Кроме того, я нашла кое-какую учебную литературу, принадлежащую, по всей видимости, некому Натаниелю Форрестеру. Кажется, он здесь живёт.

Услышав собственное имя, Охотник заливается краской, чуть не роняет чашку и приглушённо чертыхается.

\- Ты действительно иногда бываешь очень злой женщиной...  
\- Боги плачут по мою душу, - она ухмыляется. – Но ты действительно думал, что я до сих пор не знала о подобных вещах? – и тут же ощущает, как его ощущение неловкости усилилось.  
\- Я догадывался, что ты будешь что-то знать к этому времени, но не задумывался на эту тему подробно, так что нет... По крайней мере, ни разу после того разговора...

Не в состоянии сдержать себя, Иветта обиженно вздыхает и допивает свой кофе. По какой-то причине его наивность просто тревожит её. Неужели он до сих пор думает о ней, как о чистом листе, которым она была во Сне Охотника? Что она не могла развить способность учиться самостоятельно? Чтобы адаптироваться к жизни человеком, ей пришлось потерять большую часть своего невежества. Обретение знаний о том, что считалось «запретной» темой, было одним из шагов.

Разумеется, она совершенно не рассматривала эти аспекты человеческого поведения, когда она только привыкала к основам её нового тела. И без того было трудно освоиться с более обыденными вещами вроде еды и сна. Тем не менее, когда худшие проблемы исчезли, очень скоро Кукла обнаружила, что в области между её ног произошли определённые перемены. Дело было не в том, что она отличалась в этом от Охотника – даже будучи Куклой она понимала разницу между мужчинами и женщинами. Но когда она обрела тело из плоти, её промежность тоже изменилась. Теперь она была мягче, иногда влажной и, как она с любопытством отметила, очень чувствительной. Вскоре Иветта выяснила, что прикосновения к ней приятны, и она охотно принялась исследовать этот факт.

В то время она не связывала этот процесс ни с чем конкретным. Он просто был приятен и позволял скоротать время или избавиться от стресса. Однако, про себя она отметила, как покраснело лицо Охотника, когда однажды она подняла эту тему, и впервые за всё время он искренне выглядел не в своей тарелке из-за её вопроса. Тем не менее, он сказал ей, что это совершенно безвредно и нормально, но такими делами нужно заниматься в уединении.

Иветта не поняла, чем был вызван его дискомфорт. В конце концов, это был человек, который сохранял спокойствие, когда её первая менструация запачкала кровью всю кровать, и он же объяснил ей процесс. Что в этой теме могло вызвать у него смятение? Тем не менее, она была рада услышать, что в этом не было ничего ненормального, и продолжила заниматься этим, постепенно выясняя, какие прикосновения к каким местам дают наиболее приятный эффект.

Лишь после того как она научилась читать она поняла, что тема была гораздо обширнее. Любовные романы, начиная от аристократичных и заканчивая не особенно непристойными, быстро стали для неё предосудительным удовольствием. Именно во время чтения одной сцены, которую любой человек назвал бы неподходящей для благородной юной леди, она заметила нечто странное.

Описанные действия, пусть они и не всегда исполнялись теми же частями тела, выглядели очень похоже на те, которые она совершала, когда трогала себя. По всей видимости, её промежность также отреагировала на описание, вызвав тепло в животе и влагу между ног, которые она обычно достигала ручной стимуляцией. Лишь тогда она связала этот акт с сексуальной активностью, то есть темой, которую, как она уже знала, люди редко обсуждали, и у неё появились догадки о том, что вызвало такое неудобство у Охотника.

Но вместо того чтобы прекратить эту деятельность навсегда, она захотела узнать о ней больше, и что-то подсказывало ей, что консультация с её компаньоном в данном случае не поможет. Она обратилась к более злачным районам Ярнама, а так же университетам, и собрала всё, что ей удалось узнать об этой теме. Разумеется, она уже знала, откуда берутся дети (побочный эффект изучения процесса менструации), но теперь её интересовало само соитие. Она узнала много интересных вещей из множества книг и памфлетов, которые ей удалось найти, и хотя к этому времени концепция любви уже была известна ей, только сейчас она начала понимать суть сексуального влечения.

Она также обнаружила, что представление описанных в книгах половых актов позволяло легче получать удовольствие во время развлечения. Поначалу она не представляла никого конкретного; просто расплывчатая мужская сущность. Позднее, когда её понимание людей стало расти, она попробовала флиртовать с образами некоторых мужчин, к которым ощущала влечение. Со временем, однако, она обнаруживала, что её фантазии всегда сходились к Охотнику.

Это изменение в чувствах одновременно удивило и привело её в восторг. Она поразилась тому, насколько сложными стали её собственные эмоции, и как сильно они могли меняться со временем. Насколько чистыми и простыми могли быть такие вещи, как романтическая любовь или страсть. Тем не менее, она никогда не задумывалась о том, чтобы сделать эти мысли реальностью, практически не наблюдая признаков взаимных чувств с его стороны. И теперь она понимает, что, возможно, поступила правильно.

\- Была женщиной из плоти и крови на протяжении уже двух лет, Добрый Охотник. Возможно, я всё ещё много не знаю, но я должна была наткнуть на такие вещи и понять их. Ты действительно не можешь размышлять обо мне в таком свете?

Она почти физически ощущает, как повышается уровень неловкости.

\- Могу, но я не уверен, что должен.

К этому моменту она ощущает лишь смятение. В конце концов, разве не он обучал её и побуждал её стать самостоятельной личностью? Разве не он научил её жить самостоятельно и составлять собственные мнения, мысли и чувства? Как он мог не думать о ней как о личности, которая способна понимать такие вещи как любовь или даже сексуальность? Она хочет получить ответы прямо сейчас, и лучше бы они были стоящими.

Кукла серьёзно смотрит на него.

\- Почему?

Короткие посиделки за кофе с печеньем быстро превращаются в очень неудобную ситуацию. Но она не собирается отступать, и Охотник знает это. После ещё нескольких минут болезненной тишины, Охотник отвечает. Слова даются ему с огромным трудом, и он очень тщательно подбирает их.

\- Ну, из-за того, что это может подразумевать... Я люблю тебя, Иветта. Думаю, ты уже знаешь это. Я также думаю, что не будет преувеличением сказать, что ты любишь меня в ответ. Но когда дело касается таких вещей, я не хотел бы любви, основанной на благодарности или обязательстве. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к нам обоим, и в особенности к тебе...

Проходят минуты после того, как он замолчал, и Кукла не уверена, что сказать в ответ. Если она правильно его расслышала, её компаньон только что признался, что любит её, и что он знает о её ответных чувствах. Но в то же время он не хочет пользоваться этим, опасаясь, что позитивный ответ от неё не будет искренним. Это изрядно сбивает её с толку, и она не уверена, считать ли его самым заботливым человеком из тех, кого ей доводилось встречать, и бессмысленно усложняющим всё на свете балбесом.

Она знает, что пройдёт ещё много времени, прежде чем она полностью освоится с человечностью. Вообще-то, на это, возможно, уйдут десятилетия. Но всё-таки она выбрала остаться с Охотником не из чувства долга и не из-за того, что ей больше некуда было идти. Иветта уже стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы взаимодействовать с другими людьми, и обрела навыки, необходимые для того, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Она могла бы уйти ,если бы захотела, но она остаётся, потому что хочет этого. Потому что из всех чудесных людей, с которыми ей довелось познакомиться, она не может представить себе никого другого, с кем она хотела бы быть.

Решив, что пора брать это дело в свои руки, она тянется к нему и берёт его подбородок в свою ладонь. Охотник выглядит немного напуганным прикосновением, но она всё равно движется к нему. Прежде чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё, она наклоняется и наконец-то возвращает поцелуй, на который не ответила в Яаар'гуле. Она слышит, как он издаёт удивлённый звук, но, к её удовольствию, не протестует.

Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем он отвечает. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть её, он берёт её руки и притягивает к себе, страстно целуя. Поначалу получается немного неуклюже, но вскоре он становится увереннее, и Кукла решает, что не хочет, чтобы этот момент закончился. Она наконец-то отрывается от него и, вопреки себе, она не может удержаться от хохота.

\- О, Добрый Охотник... Иногда ты бываешь таким глупым, споришь там, где нет вопроса. Неужели ты ничего не узнал обо мне за эти два года?

На мгновение повисает тишина. Потом, однако, он придвигается ближе и целует её в лоб. Это нежный жест, и она не может удержаться от улыбки.

\- Может быть, я глупец... - Он устыжено смеётся. - Позволь мне искупить вину перед тобой?

Она кивает, и рой бабочек взрывается в её животе, когда он целует её вновь. Она охотно отвечает на его движения, не протестуя даже тогда, когда он начинает пускать в ход язык. Она не протестует даже тогда, когда она падает на диван и чувствует, как его руки начинают ласкать её. Приятные судороги поднимаются по её спине, и через минуту она уверена, что ощущает влагу между ног.

К сожалению, ласки вскоре прекращаются, когда они оба оказываются слишком близко к краю дивана. Охотник едва не падает на пол и удостоверяется, что она не последует за ним. С мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, после чего начинают смеяться. Иветта целует его в щёку.

\- Пожалуй, нам стоит переместиться в более удобное место...

\- Если ты уверена в этом... - На секунду она ощущает нерешительность в его голосе.

Иветта кивает, садится и берёт его за руку. Она помогает ему подняться с дивана и ведёт в свою комнату. Разумеется, она знает, что он уже знает, где это, но ей всё равно нравится идея, и Охотник не протестует.

Добравшись до комнаты, они больше не тратят время впустую. Его губы снова находят её, и Иветта чувствует его руки под своей одеждой. Она не останавливает его, вместо этого наслаждаясь ощущением его ладоней на своей коже. Волна удовольствия проходит по ней, и она чуть вздыхает, мечтая, чтобы он никогда не останавливался. К счастью, он не собирается.

Она тоже ощущает соблазн исследовать его. Она всё ещё соображает достаточно связно, чтобы найти край его рубашки, и тянет за него. Кукла чуть краснеет, прикасаясь к Охотнику. Он больше не такой худощавый, каким он был во время их первой встречи во Сне Охотника: несколько лет Охоты сделали его стройным и мускулистым. Хотя это изменение её немного удивляет, она находит его приятным.

Любопытство захватывает её, и она начинает стягивать с него китель. Охотник смеётся и напоминает ей, что нужно быть терпеливым. Но она считает, что была терпеливой достаточно долго. У неё уходит не так много времени на то, чтобы избавить его от одежды, но скоро становится ясно, что ему справиться с её одеждой труднее. Иветта усмехается на его неуклюжие попытки совладать с множеством слоёв, прежде сжалиться над ним.

\- Добрый Охотник, позволь мне помочь тебе с этим.

С небольшим стыдом он кивает, но это быстро забывается, когда она помогает ему снять сложное платье. Ткань платья падает водопадом к её ногам, бельё, прикрывающее более интимные части, следует за ним. Охотник ничего не произносит и просто рассматривает её, помогая оголяться дюйм за дюймом.

Ощущение наготы рядом с ним было странным. Она ожидала чувствовать себя более ранимой и напуганной. Гораздо менее уверенной в себе. Но ничего подобного она не чувствует. Напротив, всё выглядит очень естественным. И, несмотря на множество комментариев женщин из Ярнама о том, что она слишком высокая или слишком худощавая и недостаточно фигурная, чтобы быть желаемой невестой, Охотник, судя по всему, не разделяет их мнение.

\- Ты такая красивая.

Она чувствует, как к её щекам подступает тепло, но у неё не выдаётся возможности ничего сказать, когда Охотник поднимает её и кладёт на кровать. Ощущая её приятную мягкость под спиной, она хватает его за волосы и притягивает к себе для ещё одного поцелуя. Он с радостью подчиняется, и её возбуждение растёт от ощущения его прекрасного тёплого тела рядом с ней.

Скоро она ощущает кое-что ещё. Что-то твёрдое прижимается к её ноге и, похоже, становится жёстче с каждым её движением. Поняв, что это такое, благодаря обретённому ей знанию по теме, Иветта опускает руку и касается его члена.

В тот момент, когда её пальцы смыкаются вокруг него, охотник издаёт резкое шипение. Его тело напрягается, и из любопытства она чуть усиливает давление. Изо рта Охотника доносится гортанный стон, но явно вызванный не болью. Ей в её голову приходят идеи из прочитанных романов, и она снова начинает двигать ладонью, на этот раз умышленно.

Охотник снова начинает стонать, всё его тело содрогается, потом медленно начинает расслабляться и, поскольку он не протестует против её действий, она обхватывает его достоинство обеими руками. Иветта начинает гладить его вверх и вниз, внимательно следя за реакцией Охотника.   
\- Тебе нравится?

Ошеломлённый кивок и больше гортанных звуков удовольствия служат ей ответом. Она становится увереннее в себе и, обнаружив, что он может выдержать большую нагрузку, начинает надавливать сильнее, продолжая движения ладонями. Вскоре Охотник сам начинает двигаться навстречу ей, его дыхание учащается.

Кукла улыбается, когда он утыкается лицом в её плечо, ощущает его горячее тяжёлое дыхание на своей коже. Она находит, что ей нравится видеть его в таком состоянии: жаждущим её ласки, её прикосновений. Может быть, он Бог в глазах людей, но сегодня он будет просто её любовником, и её это устраивает.

Потом, ни с того, ни с сего, его руки обхватывают её запястья. Он нежно отстраняет её ладони от своего напряжённого члена. Иветта озадаченно смотрит на него, и его слова звучат умоляюще.

\- С-стой. П-пожалуйста, остановись.  
\- Я... сделал что-то не так? - Удивлённая его настойчивостью, она обеспокоенно смотрит на него.  
\- Н-нет, вовсе нет, - он улыбается, его лицо краснеет. - Ты всё делаешь всё слишком хорошо, вообще-то. Я не хочу закончить раньше, чем мне придётся.

Он садится, мягко толкает её на спину.

\- Я хочу, чтобы этот день запомнился для нас обоих. Как насчёт того, чтобы позволить мне ответить услугой за услугу? Прежде чем мы сделаем что-то ещё?

Она молча кивает, неожиданно ощущая застенчивость. У неё есть представление о том, что он затеял, и хотя она не раз представляла себе это, в реальность ситуации всё равно тяжело поверить. Это ошеломляет, но в то же время она не может не ощущать возбуждение.

Долго размышлять над деталями ей не приходится. Неожиданно, она ощущает две тёплых ладони на своей груди. Иветта закусывает губу, когда он начинает нежно массировать мягкую плоть, наслаждаясь ощущением его мозолистых ладоней на своей коже. Его большие пальцы делают круговые движения вокруг её сосков, прежде чем коснуться их. Она едва не издаёт мяуканье и трудом удерживает своё тело от рывков, вызванных шоком удовольствия, пронзающего её.

На мгновение забывшись, он заменяет одну из своих ладоней своими губами. Она ощущает, как его язык движется по её затвердевшему участку кожи, вращается вокруг него, чувствует лёгкое прикосновение его зубов. Она мягко стонет, пытаясь прижаться грудью к его лицу, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы отстранить его. Она настолько поглощена его вниманием, что даже не замечает, как одна из его ладоней опускается вниз, останавливается между её ногами.

Ощущение его пальцев на её чувствительной области заставляет Иветту застонать ещё громче. Устыдившись, она зажимает свой рот ладонями. Охотник, однако, быстро останавливает свои действия и отводит её руки в стороны, нежно улыбается ей.

\- Не делай этого. Я хочу слышать тебя...

Она озадаченно смотрит на него, но всё же покорно кивает. Остановиться сейчас для неё немыслимо. К счастью, Охотник не останавливается. Его рука возвращается к её чувствительным складкам, мягко массирует их. Потом его пальцы находят небольшой бугорок в верхней части её промежности, и Иветта не может сдержать ещё один крик. Она бессознательно трётся бёдрами о его руку, призывая его продолжить. Он подчиняется и начинает работать в медленном, но приятном ритме, от которого жар внутри неё быстро начинает расти. Ощущения гораздо лучше, чем когда она делает то же самое сама, и на мгновение Иветта задаётся вопросом, хватит ли ей только этого, ощущения одного пальца, ласкающего её промежность, прежде чем погрузиться глубоко в неё.

Издав шокированный вздох, она дёргает от неожиданного вторжения. Это не больно, потому что она уже очень влажная, но ощущать кого-то другого внутри было странно. Тем не менее, она замирает, ожидая, что он сделает дальше. Она чувствует, как он медленно начинает отводить ладонь назад, но едва она подумала, что он уберёт её совсем, Охотник делает поступательное движение, заставляя её тело затрястись в ответ.

Сдавленный крик отражается от стен, и Кукла со стыдом понимает, что это она издаёт его. Быстрое повторение движение заставляет е снова издать крик, и, вспоминая просьбу Охотника, она не пытается его сдержать. Она переводит взгляд на него и видит, что представление ему по душе. Иветта заливается краской, но мало-помалу странное ощущение начинает угасать, сменяясь чем-то иным. Знакомое чувство, но сильнее и, как ей кажется, гораздо приятнее.

Чем дольше Охотник продолжает свои манипуляции, тем больше она чувствует, что поддаётся им. Она не протестует, когда он добавляет второй палец и чуть разводит их в стороны, продолжая движения ладонью, вызывая новое, но манящее давление в её животе. Она чувствует, что невольно сжимает его пальцы, громко стонет и разводит ноги чуть шире. Иветта лихорадочно двигает ногами, и когда его пальцы касаются какой-то точки внутри неё, её зрение застилают звёзды, и она умоляет его не останавливаться.

К сожалению, Охотник вскоре прекращает ласку, и она едва сдерживает разочарованный стон. Он игнорирует его и вытирает свои пальцы о простыню, после чего снова целует её, проталкивая язык в её рот, и она охотно отвечает ему. Он улыбается её рвению, осторожно перемещается в положение над ней. Иветта чувствует, как его член упирается в её щель, и её лицо снова загорается. Охотник немного нервно усмехается.

\- Ты всё ещё хочешь этого?

Она смеётся, чувствуя себя немного тронутой его заботой.

\- Думаю, ты знаешь ответ. Добрый Охотник, чего _ты_ желаешь?

Он улыбается, ласково прижимается лбом к её лбу.

\- Тебя. Только тебя.

И снова, она чувствует, что густо заливается краской, и застенчиво кивает, когда Охотник наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать её. Она вздыхает у его губ, когда он опускает руку и продолжает гладить её слабое место, поддерживая её удовольствие, пока он медленно входит в неё. Иветта пытается расслабить мышцы как можно сильнее, ощущая, как его твёрдая, жёсткая плоть прижимается к её плеве, а потом прорывает её.

Она вздыхает, ощущая, как он входит в неё, но боли практически нет. Его предыдущие ласки сделали её достаточно влажной, подготовили к этому, и он входит в неё до предела, почти не встречая сопротивления. После этого Охотник замирает, целуя её и давая ей время привыкнуть. Иветта даже не осознаёт, что чертовски сильно сжала его, но его это, похоже, не беспокоит, он лежит вместе с ней, наслаждаясь близостью.

Она нашла ощущение того, как он вошёл в неё, удивительно приятным. Его член плотно прилегал к стенкам, и она чувствовала себя заполненной, но без назойливости. Вообще-то, она решает, что ей нравится ощущение небольшой растянутости, и вскоре оставаться без движения она уже не могла. Иветта начала делать пробные движения своими бёдрами, обрадованная тем, что не ощущает дискомфорта, и издавая довольные вздохи.

Охотник принимает её действия в качестве знака того, что можно двигаться. Он начинает медленно, в ровном ритме, осторожно наблюдая за ней и ища любые признаки неудобства. Ничего не обнаружив, он переходит к более активным действиям - он немного повышает темп, и Иветта видит, как он ухмыляется в ответ на её вздохи. По мере его толчков реакция её тела начинает изменяться. Ощущения совсем не похожи на те, что она получала при личном опыте, и слабая нотка старого знакомого жара, который она чувствовала раньше, начинает возвращаться. Иветта вынуждена признать, что со временем ощущение может стать ещё лучше.

Кукла обнаруживает, что пытается двигать бёдрами в одном ритме с ним, обхватив Охотника ногами за туловище в попытке притянуть ближе к себе. Он быстро замечает её желание принять участие и вскоре начинает входить в неё с большей силой. Неожиданно она издаёт пронзительный выкрик. Продолжая двигаться, он задевает что-то внутри неё, что заставляет Куклу содрогнуться. Вызванный этим взрыв удовольствия застаёт её врасплох, но прежде чем она успевает прийти в себя, Охотник начинает двигаться с умом, касаясь этой точки снова и снова, заставляя её забыть обо всём.

Она больше не сдерживает стоны, и, ощущая, как жар внутри неё быстро поднимается, она шепчет в его ухо:

\- Добрый Охотник, я...

Из-за перепутавшихся мыслей ей тяжело произносить слова связно, и Охотник не идёт ей на встречу - он обрывает её фразу поцелуем, мягко рычит, продолжая входить в неё, задевая её клитор и заставляя её взвизгивать. Он целует её шею, прежде чем коснуться языком мочки её уха, от чего она содрогается.

\- Пожалуйста, назови моё имя, Иветта. Моё настоящее имя.

В этот момент она не может даже помыслить о том, чтобы отказать ему в чём бы то ни было. И она не хотела бы этого. Лёжа под ним, ощущая биение его сердца рядом со своим и его достоинство в себе, сейчас она может думать лишь об удовольствии и близости между ними. Он продолжает двигаться вперёд и назад, переплетясь с ней пальцами и нашёптывая её имя словно молитву. Иветта произносит его имя, снова и снова, и в потоке всё возрастающего блаженства, скоро оно остаётся единственным словом, которое она может вспомнить.

Но теперь все ограничения давно исчезли, и их занятие любовью становится всё более страстным. Каждое новое ощущение вызывает огонь на коже Куклы. Она извивается и мяукает, крепко сжимая его каждый раз, как он входит в неё. Она жадно прижимается своими губами к его губам, впивается ногтями в его спину. Охотник отвечает ей с таким же энтузиазмом, и она стонет, когда он сжимает её ягодицы и входит в неё ещё глубже и сильнее.

К этому времени, удовольствие гуляет по всему её телу, словно маленькие потоки электричества, лишая её возможности даже говорить. Её тело покрыто потом, дыхание жадное и прерывистое. Давление внутри неё быстро нарастает, и она не способна его контролировать (не то чтобы она хотела его контролировать). Охотник, похоже, чувствует то же самое.

Желая ответить должным образом, она просто следует его движениям, забывшись в горячке действия. Сейчас она хочет лишь отдаться ему полностью, и она впивается пальцами в его спину, ощущая, что распадается. Иветта бесстыдно стонет, фрикции полностью захватывают её внимание, пока, наконец, давление внутри неё не достигает предела.

Без предупреждения по её телу проходит мощная волна наслаждения. Она невольно выгибает назад свою спину, напрягаясь вместе с захватившим её оргазмом. Её крики лишь слегка заглушены его страстными поцелуями, и она отчаянно притягивает его к себе. Её внутренние стенки иррегулярно сжимаются вокруг него, трепещущее ощущение бежит по её венам.

Великолепное ощущение её оргазма на минуту лишает её чувств, и она едва замечает, что Охотник продолжает входить в неё ещё какое-то время, прежде чем зарычать и достичь своей развязки. Она смутно чувствует, как в неё вытекает немного жидкости одновременно с этим, но прямо сейчас она слишком отвлечена и довольна, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Она падает на кровать, прислушиваясь к своему нерегулярному дыханию и дыханию её любовника. Он всё ещё лежит на ней и находится в ней, поглаживает её носом. Иветта находит, что её это вполне устраивает, и она не старается выбраться из-под него, просто наслаждаясь близостью после того, как они оба достигли пика.

Наконец, он приходит в себя и выходит из неё. Иветта не может удержаться от ощущения потери из-за этого, и, неожиданно, она чувствует себя очень пустой. К счастью, Охотник не тратит время, ложится рядом и продолжает ласкать её, и, накрыв их обоих одеялом, она наслаждается ощущением его тепла рядом с ним. Охотник целует её в лоб, прежде чем пристально посмотреть на неё.

\- Я... надеюсь, я с тобой не слишком жёстко... Я тебе не сделал больно, верно?

Она улыбается и качает головой.

\- Если бы сделал, я бы заметила. Но, вижу, ты был полон рвения. Полагаю, прошло много времени с тех пор, как ты это делал в последний раз, верно, Добрый Охотник?

Неожиданно, Охотник краснеет, и на его лице появляется стыдливое выражение. Тем не менее, через несколько мгновений он снова заговаривает чуть более взволнованным голосом.

\- По правде говоря, я никогда раньше не был ни с кем... В Великобритании мало каким женщинам нравятся застенчивые молодые люди, которые любят науку и страдают от чахотки. Для меня это тоже был первый раз...

Кукла не может сдержать некоторое удивление, вызванное этим заявлением. Из-за двойных стандартов, которые, судя по всему, пронизывали всё человеческое общество, она ожидала, что у него уже была любимая девушка, пусть он и не был особенно общительным человеком. Знание того, что она была его первой женщиной, было несколько неожиданным, но едва ли она видела в этом что-то плохое. То, что он поделился с ней этим, было знаком доверия , и значимость того, что он согласился разделить с ней свой первый сексуальный опыт, став для неё первым, а она для него, была огромной. И она была вынуждена признать, что чувствует себя польщённой. Иветта целует его в губы и смеётся.

\- Тогда, надеюсь, тебе было так же хорошо, как и мне. Ты был просто изумителен, Добрый Охотник.

Он улыбается в ответ на это и одновременно облегчённо вздыхает.

\- Как и ты, моя дорогая Иветта.

Она расцветает от его комплимента. Она лежит, прижавшись к нему, не двигаясь, пока он рассеянно гладит её распущенные серебряные волосы. Она перекидывает руку через его грудь и прижимается к ней щекой, слушая биение его сердца. Для них обоих это всё в новинку и, очевидно, никто из них не силён в интимных беседах. Но её это не тревожит.

Наконец, Охотник снова нарушает тишину.

\- Итак, ты всё ещё хочешь пойти на сегодняшнюю постановку?

Она смотрит на него, прежде чем бросить взгляд на окно. В самом деле, ещё не слишком поздно, всего лишь ранний вечер. Прекрасное время, как ей кажется. Вполне достаточно, чтобы они могли прийти себя после их небольшой встречи, привести себя в порядок, одеться и немного перекусить перед выходом в театр. Иветта кивает, довольно вздыхая.

\- Хочу, хотя, похоже, слухи о нас, которые сегодня начнут по городу, будут правдивы.

Он ухмыляется в ответ, не проявляя ни капли стыда.

\- Я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Если только тебе не стыдно выйти на публику вместе с любовником.

Она улыбается. Ей приятно слышать, как он её так называет. "Любовница", а не просто "компаньон". Человек, которого любят и ценят, с которым делят стол и кровать. Она не может описать, насколько великолепно такое признание. То, что кто-то относится к ней с таким уважением. Насколько _живой_ и _человечной_ от этого она себя чувствует. Кукла уверена, что она никогда не чувствовала себя счастливее, но даже теперь её человеческая природа не может удержаться от шутки.

\- Не думаю ,что я могла бы от такого отказаться. Я люблю тебя, Добрый Охотник, и если это приводит в ярость Церковь Исцеления, от этого посещения города становится слаще вдвойне.

Он смеётся в ответ, как она и ожидала. К этому времени он понимает, когда она играет в свои игры, и это вызывает у неё огромный восторг. Охотник нежно целует её и отвечает тем же:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Иветта. Даже несмотря на то, что ты тайно очень зловещая душа, которая притворяется, что она невинна.

Иветта тоже смеётся, зная, что он говорит несерьёзно. Она натягивает одеяло чуть повыше и решает насладиться этим моментом. В конце концов, это была их первая близость, и она уверена, что далеко не последняя.

В этот момент она понимает, насколько странным стало её существование. Насколько странно то, что она "родилась" обычной куклой, которая любила всех беспрекословно. Что она жила в таком состоянии, обитая во Сне, рядом с Богами, а потом была вынесена из него человеком, который всё поставил под сомнение. Человеком, который сам стал Богом и решил дать ей жизнь.

Она больше не была Куклой, и её никто не звал Куклой. Она во многом выросла за прошедшие года. Она обрела имя, широкий спектр эмоций и даже навыки, необходимые для того, чтобы заботиться о себе без чужой помощи. Она умеет шутить, ставить под сомнение, сформировывать мнения, решать сложные проблемы, учиться и обнаруживать новые вещи самостоятельно. Но, что важнее всего, она может любить. Теперь она может любить Охотника, не теряя саму себя; любить так, как может любить только человек.

Она чувствует, что именно эта любовь делает её по-настоящему особенной. Делает её настоящим человеком, даже если ни она, ни Охотник не могут считаться людьми в полной мере. Эта могущественная эмоция - основа их союза Новой Крови в постоянно изменяющемся городе, построенном на Старой Крови и аморальности Великих. Сложная эмоция, основанная на щепотке эмпатии, а не на куче искажённой науки, вроде той, которую применяет Церковь Исцеления. Если она способна чувствовать такую любовь, и Охотник любит её в ответ, для неё этого достаточно, чтобы прийти к выводу, что, чтобы ни случилось, человечность всегда будет для неё величайшим даром.

===============================================================================  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
